Unstoppable
by Nate Grey
Summary: Hana Stoppable has many names, and each is as true as the next. The only thing stopping her from being a supercharged Kim Possible is Kim's blessing. And wouldn't you know it, it won't be long before she has that, too.
1. The Destroyer

Notes: As part of the process of refreshing my memory as to why I like the Kim Possible series so much, I decided to write down a few random ideas for very short scenes. And here, "random" is code for "all about Hana," just so you know. So I took the hint and wrote this lead-in for them. We'll see how it goes. With any luck, it'll give me some additional inspiration or ideas for finishing up The Primal Primate. By the way, next chapter of that is in final edits as you read this, if you read it.

Summary: Hana Stoppable has many names, and each is as true as the next. The only thing stopping her from being a supercharged Kim Possible is Kim's blessing. And wouldn't you know it, she has that, too.

* * *

**Unstoppable**

**A Kim Possible Fanfic by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

**Chapter 1: The Destroyer**

* * *

Mr. Stoppable checked his watch again and looked at his wife. "Well, it's officially midnight. She's actually three hours late."

Mrs. Stoppable made a half-interested noise but did not look up from her knitting. "Really? That's never happened before."

And it hadn't. Despite everything else that she was, Kimberly Ann Possible was known, first and foremost in their home, as being a top-notch babysitter. It made a certain kind of sense: an energetic child was simply no match for a person who spent much of her time dodging plasma fireballs, grappling with monkey ninjas, and basically being a walking problem solver.

Which was rather convenient, seeing as how Hana Stoppable had quickly become known as the one child in the neighborhood that only Kim Possible could handle. This, too, made a certain amount of sense: Hana was freakishly strong for a baby, rarely seemed to know her own strength (or at least when not to use it), and already had a taste for death-defying that had nearly given both of her adoptive parents mild heart attacks. Worse, Hana had actually been nicknamed "The Destroyer" by all the babysitters who now refused to take the Stoppables' calls... and really, nobody blamed them, including the Stoppables. Hana was a little much (well, a lot much) for anyone to handle, and not even hazard pay up front could convince the unprepared to tempt fate after a while.

Kim had been different from all the others, of course. Though the Stoppables had reassured Kim that her being their son Ron's girlfriend in no way influenced their expectations, she had taken up the job without being asked, and without pay. Naturally, Hana adored Kim, as everyone generally did. All this really meant, however, was that the list of things typically broken around the Possible home got a little longer, and between their spirited twin boys, they were admittedly used to it already.

But Kim had never been late returning Hana home. If anything, sometimes she was early, either because she had other obligations, or because even she needed a break from Hana-sitting at times. Still, the Stoppables were less worried that something had happened to Hana, and more worried that something had happened to Kim.

At precisely 12:16 AM, Kim's violet car pulled up to the curb, and less than a minute later, there was a rather frantic scratching at the door.

Still the very definition of calm, Mr. Stoppable stood up from the couch, walked to the door, and opened it, only to find Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole-rat, standing on the welcome mat. Kim and, oddly enough, her mother, were extracting Hana from her car seat as a team. More curious was the fact that Kim was in her usual mission gear of a form-fitting purple top and black pants. Even from that distance, Mr. Stoppable could hear his adopted daughter babbling excitedly, occasionally inserting recognizable phrases like "Kim cool" and "Mama P" and "I fly good" here and there. At the time, he thought nothing of the latter phrase, but probably should have known better.

Mrs. Dr. Possible shared a few words with Kim, waved to Mr. Stoppable, and then headed for her own house next door, no doubt exhausted from helping out with Hana. He made a mental note to walk over before leaving for work tomorrow and thank her in person.

Kim trudged up the front walk with her precious cargo, seeming more drained than Mr. Stoppable had ever seen her in recent memory. As Hana caught sight of him, her babbling began to include "Daddy, I home!" with increasing frequency, and she practically flew out of Kim's arms and into his once she was within leaping distance (which her for was about six feet, but only if she lacked a running start). He gave Hana a big kiss on the nose that made her giggle, and smiled at Kim, who had finally reached him. "Don't look so down, Kim. You're a little late, but Hana's home safe and sound, so I'd call this another success story for your website."

Kim gave him a weary grin. "I appreciate that, Mr. S. I just hope you still feel that way once I explain why we're so late. You should probably be sitting for it, though. Any chance Ron was up waiting for us?"

"No, he went straight to bed after he finished his homework." Noticing Kim's disappointment, he was quick to add, "I'm sure that was only because he had just as much confidence in you as we do."

"Sure," Kim replied, clearly not buying that for a minute. She looked down at Rufus, who was sitting at her feet, and pointed into the house. "Rufus, go fetch your boy. No way he sleeps through this."

Rufus gave a tiny salute, darted into the house, and headed upstairs.

"Was that really necessary?" Mr. Stoppable asked as he led Kim into the house.

Kim nodded. "Ron is a decent boyfriend, but he could always stand to learn a few more things about women, present company included. It's one thing if he had faith in me, but it's another entirely if he wasn't at all concerned about me and Hana both being late. Especially since there actually was... an incident you should all know about."

"Sounds ominous," Mrs. Stoppable said from her seat on the couch.

"It's less ominous and more incredible," Kim disagreed. "It's not bad, exactly. Just... irregular. But you should still both be sitting for it."

Giving Kim a curious look, Mr. Stoppable returned to his seat and passed Hana to his wife. "Okay, we're listening."

Kim took a deep breath. "As you know, I was watching Hana at my house today. Rufus decided to come along, which was no problem at all. But they started playing Tag in my bedroom, Rufus dodged when Hana leaped and... um... this is the really hard part."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it seem, dear," Mrs. Stoppable added in a reassuring tone. "You're going to tell us that Hana hit her head, right?"

"I wish," Kim sighed. "Hana... sort of... well, exactly... flew out of the window."

The Stoppables traded confused, but not yet alarmed glances. But they all knew that Kim's bedroom was on the second floor of the Possible home.

"Why was your window open?" Mr. Stoppable asked, genuinely curious.

Kim paled a bit. "Okay, I phrased that wrong. Hana flew through the window."

"Like a ghost?" Mrs. Stoppable questioned.

"Like the window was closed, and Hana smashed through it headfirst like it was paper," Kim corrected.

Mr. Stoppable cleared his throat weakly. "I see. And she landed on...?"

"Her bottom. On the lawn." Kim paused to gauge their reactions. "You can imagine now why I worried about telling you, but that's only half of the story."

There was a brief shout above them, and then Ron Stoppable practically tumbled his way down the stairs seconds later, landing in a heap at the bottom. Hana squealed and clapped her hands, obviously amused.

"Nice of you to join us, Ron," Kim sighed. "I was just explaining to your folks why I was late dropping Hana off. Maybe you'd like to hear this, too?"

"Actually, KP, I was sound asleep when something bit me," Ron explained, scratching his head, "so if it's all the same to you, I think I want to go check my bed for, uh, pests."

"I see." Kim narrowed her eyes. "Ron?"

"Um... yeah?" he asked, sensing he was in trouble.

"I think you should sit. Right now."

Ron blinked slowly. "Kim, is that an order?"

"Would you prefer that it was only a strong suggestion?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes, it's an order."

Not surprisingly, Ron sank into a nearby armchair. He was a little surprised when Kim insisted on squeezing in with him, and he automatically tried to put his arm around her. She shot him a glare to stop him. But she did, however, get a firm grip on his hand and refuse to let go.

"As I was saying earlier," Kim continued, "Hana flew out of my window and landed on the lawn."

Ron stared at her in total disbelief. "What do you-?"

"Of course," Kim interrupted with more force than was necessary, "I rushed her to the hospital. Mom had just finished up with a patient, so she was able to look at Hana right away, and she even got some other doctors to weigh in, just in case."

"Which is why you were late getting here?" Mr. Stoppable guessed.

"Mostly. We were actually late because I insisted on some extra x-rays."

Mrs. Stoppable smiled. "Kim, it was sweet of you to be so worried about Hana, but as I'm sure you've noticed, she really is a very resilient child."

Kim glanced at Ron. "Um, Ron did tell you that Hana was-?"

"A super ninja baby? Yes, it was quite a revelation. Is that what this is about?"

"That's... part of it," Kim admitted. "But if you were okay with that, I guess you'll be okay with what I found out today: Hana is in perfect health."

Mr. Stoppable chuckled and reached over to tickle Hana's chin. "Well, that's a relief."

"I don't think you understand, Mr. S," Kim added. "When I say perfect health, I don't mean that she isn't hurt at all right now. I mean that according to the x-rays and every single doctor that looked at her today, she has never, as far as any of them can tell, ever received a single wound of any kind. And if she has, there's certainly no trace of them now."

Mrs. Stoppable glanced at her husband for a moment. "So, let's review, Kim. You came here worried because you dreaded telling us that our daughter flew out of your window, but she wasn't hurt then, isn't hurt now, and likely never has been or will be hurt?"

Kim frowned at her. "I realize you're trying to make me feel better, but-"

"If this your idea of bad news, young lady, then all I can say is that your good news must be nothing short of spectacular."

"Has anybody stopped to ask Han how she feels about all this?" Ron asked.

"This is no time to be funny, Ron," Kim snapped.

"Wasn't trying to be, KP." Ron turned to his mother. "Let her down, Mom. Han knows more than you all think."

Mrs. Stoppable carefully lowered her daughter to the floor, and Hana immediately walked, unsteadily but with unmistakable intent, to Ron, who lifted her into his lap.

"Han, did you have fun with Kim today?" Ron asked.

"Kim cool," Hana replied with a big grin. "I fly!"

"Did you get hurt? Owies?"

Hana stared at him blankly.

"Remember owies, Han?" Ron lightly rapped his knuckles on his forehead. "Owies?"

"Brother owies?" Hana whimpered, reaching up to rub his head.

"No, not me! Did Han get owies?"

Hana stared at him again.

"I can't tell if that's a no, or if she's trying to protect me," Kim murmured.

"Kim cool!" Hana cried at once, almost indignantly. "Kim protect!"

"Hana, sweetie, it's okay to tell the truth," Kim told her, gently squeezing Hana's hand. "You can tell them I let you get owies."

Hana frowned, clearly confused. "No owies," she muttered. "Kim cool?"

"Oh, sweetie," Kim sighed sadly, kissing the top of Hana's head.

Hana wrapped her short arms around Kim's neck and hauled herself into Kim's arms. "Kim cool," she said once more, burying her face in Kim's shoulder.

"I don't suppose next you'll try to tell is this is one of those situations where cool is bad?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"What? No, cool was always good, Mom," Ron assured her. "Hot was good, cold was bad. Very subtle difference. I think."

"The point is, I'll completely understand if you don't want me watching Hana anymore," Kim explained.

Mr. Stoppable glanced at his wife, who was clearly thinking the same thing he was. "Kim, you realize that might have more impact if you weren't cuddling her right now."

"Actually, it wouldn't," Mrs. Stoppable added. "At least, it wouldn't change our minds about this. Kim, I don't think you really understand the situation. Hana basically can't be hurt. You're the only one that can keep up with her. She adores you. And frankly, you're the only babysitter that will get within ten feet of Hana anymore. We couldn't let you quit even if you wanted to."

Kim stared at them in shock. "But... I just told you that-"

"Dear, we've already trusted you with one of our kids for years, and he wasn't indestructible. I hardly think you'll be able to convince us that you can't look after one that is. And if it's a matter of money-"

"No, no!" Kim insisted. "I told you before, you guys are like family. I could never accept money from you, not for this."

"And you wonder why we want you, instead of someone less qualified, who would charge us a king's ransom to watch Hana?" Mr. Stoppable asked. "Maybe you had your mind set on quitting tonight, but we were actually going to ask if you would be Hana's exclusive babysitter. There simply isn't anyone else that can. Other than Ronald, of course. But that's less babysitting and more brotherly love, since we'd never dream of paying him for this, either."

"Was that a shot at me?" Ron whispered loudly to Kim. "I feel like that was a shot at me."

Kim ignored him. "Are you guys really sure you want me, though? I could probably put you in touch with a very qualified babysitter in Japan."

Mrs. Stoppable chuckled. "When we could just walk next door? You're not even trying now, dear. Besides, the most important thing is that Hana wants you. And I think you want her, too. So what's the issue? You can think of it as practice, if you want."

"For what?" Kim asked warily.

"For when you have a baby girl of your own, of course," Mr. Stoppable replied.

Kim turned bright red, and Ron immediately began whistling far too loudly, and looking anywhere but at Kim or his parents.

"So, let's just mark this one time down as a learning experience for everyone and move on," Mrs. Stoppable suggested. "Maybe you two could put Hana to bed together. I'm sure she's very tired from her big day."

Kim glanced at Hana, who had fallen asleep and was now drooling slightly on her shoulder. "That's a good idea. Come on, Ron."

"So you were going to quit and leave babysitting Hana totally up to me?" Ron hissed before they made it out of the room. "Check my name, KP!"

Mr. Stoppable waited until their voices faded before turning to his wife. "I don't think that could have gone better if we'd planned it. The 'practice' bit was a very nice touch."

Mrs. Stoppable smiled at him. "Thanks. But I have to admit I am a little worried. With all those dangerous missions, I can't help thinking that eventually, one of them will decide they don't want to die with any regrets and do something foolish."

"I'm not sure I'd consider it foolish, so long as we got a grandchild and a daughter-in-law out of the deal. And if worst comes to worst, we know the Possibles have excellent life insurance policies, contingency plans, and high-powered favors to call in. I know for a fact that should Kim die, and we can prove that Shego woman was within fifty feet of her at the time, she'd spend the rest of her life in a Global Justice-run prison, sixty feet below ground level. And that's before you factor in all her warrants."

"So between that, and Hana basically being immune to... everything, we have nothing to worry about?"

"Precisely."

"I see." Mrs. Stoppable closed her eyes and took her husband's hand. "Dear?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm worried."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "That makes two of us."

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Intruder**

Captured by Dr. Drakken and once again, things look bad for Kim and Ron. At least, until Hana decides to save the day. That just makes things worse.


	2. The Intruder

**Unstoppable**

**A Kim Possible Fanfic by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

**Chapter 2: The Intruder**

* * *

Kim Possible wasn't afraid as she stared into the sneering face of Dr. Drakken. Okay, so he had her and Ron manacled to a wall. Okay, so Shego had actually thought to search Kim's pockets and removed any gadgets that would have proved helpful. Okay, so even Rufus had been fitted for a set of tiny manacles. Okay, so Kim currently had no idea how she was going to get them out of this mess. She still wasn't worried, not officially. She'd been in tighter spots than this before, and had still gotten home in time for dinner. She felt sure that something would come to her.

Only she wished it would stop taking its sweet time, whatever it was.

"Well, well, Kim Possible!" Drakken chuckled, unable to resist gloating. "We've done this dance for so long, I must admit I'm amazed that you still managed to miss a step or two!"

"I learned from watching you," Kim replied sweetly.

He scowled at her. "Mock me all you want, my fearless foe." He actually paused to allow Ron and Rufus to repeatedly chant "Mock!" as loudly and frequently as they could in the space of a few seconds. "But this time, there will be no daring escape at the last minute, no happily accidental miracle moves by the buffoon, and no sneaky little pink weasel... weaseling you out of this!"

Kim glanced at Ron, waiting for him to jump in and correct Drakken. But Ron just shrugged as best he could, and Kim realized he was right. If Drakken still hadn't remembered what Rufus was, he was never going to. There really was no point. Even Rufus just shook his head, more bored with Drakken's ranting than annoyed by the oversight.

Drakken babbled on for a few minutes, but Kim wasn't really listening. Wade had already briefed her on exactly how Drakken's latest doomsday device worked, and how to shut it down. All she really needed was to get free somehow, and everything else would fall into place.

Things only started to go wrong when she spotted movement from one of the lair's air vents. Kim's first thought was Rufus, but of course he was still on the other side of Ron, stuck to the wall just as they were. Then the vent cover popped off, landing loudly on the floor, and Kim's thoughts slowed to a crawl as Hana Stoppable's head emerged, followed by the rest of her. Any thoughts of Hana having accidentally followed them vanished once Kim spotted the child-sized black turtleneck and cargo pants that Hana was wearing. She couldn't imagine that Hana's own family had gotten Kim's original mission gear for her, either. Far too likely that it would have given the girl's extremely adventurous spirit ideas of world-saving far too soon. So Kim figured she either needed to have a long talk with Wade or her brothers, once the current situation was resolved.

It was no real surprise that Shego had spotted Hana even before Kim did. No doubt both her time as a heroine and a thief had taught her the importance of exploiting all of a building's access points. That, and Rufus had used the same trick against Drakken a few times. Oddly enough, Shego did not immediately react. It seemed she was curious as to what Hana would do, and Kim had to admit that she was wondering herself.

Drakken, fittingly enough, was the last to notice Hana's presence. Kim felt sure the only reason he realized at all was the way Ron's face suddenly went ashen. Normally, she might have expected at least a slightly better poker face from Ron, but this was his little sister, after all. Though, it was not the first time she'd faced a potentially deadly encounter head-on, Kim had to admit. Not that it made her feel any better about Hana being there.

"Trying to incorporate babysitting into missions, Princess?" Shego asked, shooting Kim a grin. "Can't say it looks like a good call, but you get points for guts, as always."

Drakken scowled. "What is this, a daycare center? Shego, toss her in a closet or something!"

"Han, run!" Ron shouted, his voice thick with panic.

Kim didn't need to see the way Hana looked at him to know that had never been an option. She knew, with sudden clarity, that Hana had come to save them, and she wasn't about to leave without them, no matter how dangerous it was. She was just shy of ten years old, but already she was well on her way to becoming a strongly opinionated young woman. Hana didn't see things the way other kids did. Kim wasn't sure if it was the ninja in Hana's blood, or the vague but undeniable mystical power that sometimes flashed within her eyes, but Hana Stoppable wasn't the sort of kid that could be reasoned with. And it wasn't that she was spoiled, or merely bull-headed, so much as it was that sometimes she just knew things that she couldn't or wouldn't explain, and there was no point in trying to convince her of anything else in those times.

"Don't worry, Ronnie," Hana said calmly, giving Ron a faint smile. "I came to save you guys."

At that, Shego actually snorted and laughed. "You're the sidekick's sidekick? Well, isn't that just precious? I guess it trumps team mascot, though," she added, giving Rufus a significant look as she approached Hana. "But, seriously, kid. If you want to see your next birthday, get lost."

Hana blinked and turned to stare at Shego. "You're the lady with the green fire. I always thought that was neat. But I never understood why the blue guy doesn't work for you."

"For one thing, then I'd be the one financing this take over the world stuff," Shego replied at once. "And don't try to change the subject, munchkin. I told you to get lost."

Hana looked Shego up and down, and then said, without a trace of humor, "I don't want to have to hurt you. That's Kim's job because you're her nemesis."

Shego grinned. "Hurt me, kid. I'm begging you."

"Well, just remember you said that." Hana peered closely at Shego for a long moment, then reached out and gently poked the woman's left knee with a finger. "Okay, I'm done now. Don't try to use your fire for a while." With that, Hana walked past Shego without even a glance.

"Hey! Hold on, kid!" Shego snapped, spinning around reaching out for her.

"You shouldn't try to touch me, either," Hana added absently, but then Shego's hand closed around the back of Hana's collar.

The world seemed to stop for an endless moment, and then Shego screamed in outrage and agony as the plasma that she had controlled with ease for so long erupted from virtually every cell of her body, tainted a bloody red. Her scream cut off abruptly, then she hit the floor face-first and did not move.

"I warned her," Hana noted as she continued to move forward, headed straight for Drakken.

Drakken gaped at the sight of Shego out cold, then snarled as he pulled what looked like a very nasty ray gun from his pocket. "Not another step, you little-"

Hana seemed to pause in mid-step, and suddenly she vanished, only to re-appear behind Drakken. With alarming ease, she swept his legs out from under him, sending the ray gun tumbling away. Before Drakken knew what was happening, Hana's small hands had seized his. "Our hands are a gift," she told him firmly, "and you're so smart. But you only use your hands to scare and hurt people. If you can't appreciate your gift, someone should take it away from you."

Then the air was filled with screams again as nine year-old Hana Stoppable proceeded to crush every bone in both of Drakken's hands. Mercifully, once that was done, she quickly struck him on the back of the neck, causing him to black out immediately.

Hana stood over him for several seconds, staring at what she'd done. Then she slowly turned away. "I'll have you guys out in a minute."

Kim could find no words as Hana approached them. While she could only guess at what Hana had done to Shego, she also felt sure that Hana could not defeat Shego in a straight-up fight. So maybe that had actually been necessary. But Drakken... that had just been excessive force, especially since Hana could move the way she just had.

Hana stopped just in front of them, staring at the restraints. "I haven't learned to break steel yet," she said. As if she knew it was within the scope of her abilities, but not yet firmly within her grasp. The thought made Kim feel slightly sick.

"Lipstick," Kim finally murmured, nodding toward a table where Shego had dumped all of her gadgets. "It's a laser."

"Oh." Hana didn't move. "Has Rufus ever used it before?"

"Yes, but-"

Hana had already moved to Rufus and placed her hand flat on his pink body. For several seconds, nothing happened. Then Hana pulled her hand back, and Rufus's body... melted and stretched, like taffy, easily slipping out of the restraints and into Hana's palm. In an instant, he was back to his normal self, but it was clear from his stunned expression that he had no idea what had just happened. Noticing the shocked stares she was getting, Hana shrugged. "It's a mystic monkey thing," she offered simply. "He's fine, really." Hana brought Rufus to her face and dropped a kiss on his head. "Rufus, go get the lipstick for me? Thanks."

The familiar affectionate gesture seemed to wake Rufus up. He gave her a tiny salute, and once Hana lowered him to the floor, he hopped out of her hand and scampered off.

"Han," Ron said softly. "Earlier... with Shego. What did you do?"

Hana frowned thoughtfully, and Kim realized with a start that Hana was not debating whether to tell him, but how much to tell him. "It's hard to explain it simply," Hana said at last. "I guess... I placed some of my power into Shego's body, and told it to react to two conditions: Shego's fire, and coming in contact with me. Maybe you couldn't tell, but she actually met both conditions. I don't know if she was actually going to try and burn me, but I'm not sorry."

"Oh." Ron looked at Kim, clearly hoping she would be the one to ask about Drakken. And normally, Kim would have. But at the moment, she was staring at Hana, and remembering.

She remembered the first time that Hana had been able to say her name, and how proud they both had been. She remembered carefully cutting Hana's first Bueno Naco burrito into tiny, easily chewable pieces. She remembered Hana dressing as a naked mole-rat on Halloween... for five years in a row. She even remembered Hana's first trip to the Space Center, where they had learned that even in zero gravity, Hana had a certain gift for accurately aiming projectile vomit. Mostly, Kim remembered that Hana was a little girl that she loved dearly, even if that person barely seemed present at all now. In the end, Kim only shook her head and cleared her throat. "We'll talk about this later," was all she felt safe saying.

Hana nodded in a resigned sort of way as Rufus returned with the lipstick. Instead of taking the lipstick herself, as Kim had expected her to, Hana picked up Rufus and placed him on Ron's shirt. Rufus crawled his way up to Ron's shoulder, the lipstick resting comfortably in his mouth, and carefully began to aim the laser. Hana wandered over to Kim, studying the manacles carefully before placing one foot against the wall and simply walking straight up it with no visible effort. She positioned herself next to Kim's head and carefully ran her hand over the restraints holding Kim's arms in place.

"Thought you couldn't break steel yet?" Kim asked conversationally.

"I can't. Might as well try to learn while I have the chance," Hana reasoned. "And before you ask, I don't really like to put my trust in gadgets." She leaned closer, lowering her voice as she placed her lips next to Kim's ear. "It's okay, Kim. I know you don't approve of what I did."

Kim hesitated before answering. "And that doesn't bother you."

"It would have earlier," Hana admitted. "But today I realized something important. Even if you don't approve of everything that I do, you wouldn't let it stop you from loving me."

"You sound so sure of that."

"I am sure," Hana replied easily. "Because I don't agree with everything you do, and I still love you."

Kim blinked slowly. "Thanks, I think. But now I'm curious about what it is that you don't agree with."

"Well, you could have broken Dr. Drakken's hands a long time ago. Then I wouldn't have had to."

"That's one of several things we'll talk about at home," Kim promised firmly.

"Okay." Hana grunted softly, and suddenly the manacles around Kim's arms fell to the floor in pieces, along with a good portion of the wall.

"One of lots of things we'll talk about at home," Kim amended at once.

* * *

The ride home had been terribly awkward. Wade had secured them a few seats with an armored car driver that Kim had once protected during a bank heist.

Ron had been torn. He loved Hana, anyone could see that. But she had just been so un-Hana-like that he hadn't been sure how to talk to her or even touch her. Worse, Hana had still been in mission mode, so being around her had just been just plain odd in general. But she had sat close to Kim, allowed Kim to put an arm around her, and held onto Rufus the entire time, so that had been better than nothing.

They moment they set foot in the Stoppable house, Hana went straight to her room, with Ron following at a distance. Kim called home to let her parents know she was okay, and added as casually as she could that she would be sleeping over in Hana's room. Somehow, she felt annoyed when they didn't even question the idea of her sleeping under the same roof as her boyfriend. But then, his parents and little sister would be under the roof as well, and it was just next door. Her parents could just walk over if they were that suspicious. And her father probably would, anyway, just in case.

On her way to Hana's room, Kim rehearsed what she would say several times. None if it seemed good enough, and if Kim didn't believe what she was saying, then Hana wouldn't, either. Kim simply wanted Hana to understand that what she'd done to Drakken was wrong. If for no other reason than the somewhat disturbed looks a few of the arresting officers had shot Kim's way, once they got a good look at Drakken's hands. Kim had taken it all in stride, but she knew Hana had noticed it, too. Of the three of them, Kim was the only one they'd ever believe capable of such a thing. It was both a compliment and a slap in the face, but there was nothing for it.

Hana's door was shut, and as Kim reached it, she ran into a problem: she didn't know if she needed to knock. It had never been an issue before. Usually when she came to the house, Hana was dragging her into the room by the hand, or throwing the door wide open in greeting before Kim could lift a hand to knock. But that had been sweet little Hana, who picked a random day each week to sneak next door in the middle of the night and climb into bed with a random Possible. That Hana's door had always been open to Kim. That Hana, however, was not the one that had come to save them today. The Hana in Drakken's lair had been a total stranger to Kim, someone she and Ron didn't recognize as being the sweetest, littlest Stoppable. And Kim wasn't sure how the stranger would feel about uninvited intruders.

Seconds later, it became a non-issue when the door opened and Ron emerged. He caught sight of Kim and smiled genuinely for the first time in hours. "She's asking for you."

"Did she say anything about what happened?" Kim asked.

Ron shook his head. "She didn't want to talk about it. Neither did I, honestly, and I didn't want to force the issue. Not when it took her this long to start talking to me again. I'm hoping she'll come to me on her own."

"That would be nice," Kim agreed. What she didn't say was that she thought they were fresh out of nice at that point.

"Well, good luck." Ron gave her a hug and a quick kiss, both of which Kim returned as much as she was able. She didn't want Ron questioning whether two of the girls in his life still loved him. One was bad enough.

After Ron was gone, Kim took a deep breath and walked into Hana's room. She saw at once that her task would be easier: the stranger that had taken out Shego and ruined Drakken's hands was gone. Now there was only little Hana, curled up on her bed with the blanket concealing all but her eyes.

"Kim?" the bundle asked softly.

"Yes, Hana?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Kim considered that for a few seconds. "No," she answered truthfully. "But I am very concerned, and we do need to talk. Could you come out of there, please? For me?"

Only Hana's head emerged. "You promise you're not mad?"

"I promise, sweetie. Please come out." Kim sat down on the other end of the bed and waited.

After a few seconds, Hana slowly emerged from the blanket. "You don't look mad," she admitted.

"Because I'm not. But you really worried me today. Do you know why I was so worried?"

"Because I went on the mission without telling you, and if I'd gotten hurt you couldn't have protected me."

Kim blinked, not having expected it to be that easy. "Yes, actually. That's the first part of it, anyway. So let's focus on that. Why did you go on the mission? Haven't I asked you not to do that? What was so different about this time?"

Hana abruptly burst into tears. "You won't believe me!" she wailed. "You'll think I'm lying, but I'm really not!"

Kim instantly moved to comfort the girl, but was shocked when Hana drew back, something she'd never done. "Hana, what are you saying? You may have saved my life today. Why would you think I wouldn't believe you? You don't even have that much faith in me anymore?"

"It's not you," Hana whimpered. "It's me. It's always been me. You won't believe because you're you. You do all those amazing things, and you don't have to cheat. But I... I can't help what I am, Kim. But today, what I am saved you, so... so I'm glad I am what I am, but... sometimes I wish I wasn't."

Kim slowly took a deep breath and released it. "Hana, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone, not even Ron. Sometimes I love you so much that it hurts. I would die to protect you. I would kill anyone who hurt you. So when you sit here and tell me that you can't trust me, or that you don't believe I'll trust you, you have no idea how much that hurts me. Whatever it is you think I won't accept, I will, because I accept you."

"My power talks to me," Hana said in a rush.

"What does it say?" Kim asked after a short pause.

"What I can and can't do with it. That's how I knew I could save you. It told me I could."

"I see." Kim was starting to understand why Hana hadn't wanted to tell Ron, but she really felt this was more his territory. "Did it also tell you how to handle Shego?"

Hana nodded.

"And Drakken?" The nod that Kim was hoping for didn't come. After several seconds, she realized she wasn't going to get it. "Hana? Why did you do that to him?"

"Because you should have!" Hana cried. "All he does is think up bigger and better ways to hurt people! You should have stopped him first!"

"So your power didn't tell you to do that? It was all you?"

"Yes," Hana murmured, scowling at her. "I didn't like it, but it needed to be done."

Kim could tell it wasn't an issue they were going to solve overnight. No matter what Hana said, Kim had a feeling that Hana's power had shaped her opinions more than she knew. Certainly she and Ron had never taught Hana to think this way. Nobody around her would have. But someone had prepared her to go on that mission, and her clothing was proof enough of that.

"Where did you get the mission gear?" Kim asked. "I know for a fact that you can't get this stuff from Club Banana or Smarty Mart anymore."

Hana suddenly grinned in a way that was so much like her that Kim almost forgot the less than desireable events of the day. "Magic," Hana said simply, and then she reached up to tug at her collar to demonstrate. Instantly, as if she had pulled down an invisible zipper, Hana's clothing simply fell away, dissolving into a crimson mist, and revealing that she had been wearing a blue shirt and an old pair of jeans the whole time. "There's always a thin lair of magic around my body, and I can alter it. I can simulate any clothes that I want, and I can't even tell that I'm wearing anything underneath."

"That's... convenient," Kim was forced to admit. "Can I ask why you chose the old mission gear, though?"

"I like it. It was good enough for you, and it's still good enough for Ron. Plus I just thought of a neat way to decorate it." The air around Hana's body became hazy, and suddenly she was back in mission gear, with one major change on the chest: the image of a black, simian silhouette, in a combat pose within a yellow circle. The symbol of Mystical Monkey Power. Kim hadn't seen it since the first time she'd crossed paths with the villain known as Monkey Fist, but she recognized that Hana was openly acknowledging her connection to the power, and clearly knew a thing or two about how to use it. But considering that she'd been introduced to the symbol in a temple built by practitioners of Monkey Kung Fu, Kim began to wonder if Hana knew more than just magic. Before she could open her mouth to ask the question, Hana provided the answer, apparently having seen or sensed the direction of Kim's thoughts.

"Yes, I know where the symbol comes from, and yes, I do think I should be wearing it. Besides, the only people I expect to see it are bad guys I'm going to use it on, anyway."

"I didn't know you were learning Monkey Kung Fu," Kim noted. "Does Ron know about this? Did he teach you?"

"No and kinda," Hana replied. "I watch him. You, too. I pick up things. The rest, I just sort of... remember. Or my power does. So yes, I know Monkey Kung Fu. Not as well as I would if anyone had actually trained me, but I can use it."

"So you can fight. How well?" Kim asked.

Hana frowned and gave Kim a long, considering look that she recognized at once: Hana was viewing her as a potential opponent. It was a very disturbing feeling. After several moments, Hana nodded and said, without a trace of exaggeration, "I could take you, if you were surprised and drugged. I could take Ron if he were just surprised. Assuming that you guys knew it was me and couldn't bring yourselves to hurt me, anyway. Which doesn't really count."

Kim wanted to believe that Hana was just being overconfident, as some nine year olds were. But considering what she'd seen that day, Kim was no longer so sure of anything where Hana was concerned.

"I'm still me, Kim," Hana said softly. "I'm just more prepared than you knew. It doesn't mean that I don't still need you and my brother. It just means I'm ready for you to teach me."

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Kim replied with a frown.

"You didn't, but you will. I know you, Kim. And you know the best way to keep me safe is to teach me everything you know. Because if you don't, it'll mean that I'm out there only partially trained. I know you'd never risk that. Besides, I would think my saving you proves I'm ready to learn."

"Maybe all it did was strengthen my desire to keep you innocent a little longer. You're still a little girl, Hana. I know you don't like hearing that, but that doesn't make it any less true."

Hana smiled. "But I do love being a girl, Kim! And you know what I love most about it? Every girl wants to be Kim Possible, but I'm the only one that gets to have you for a big sister. Are you really so against the idea of me wanting to be smart and strong like you?"

Kim shook her head. "Flattery won't work on me, Hana. Not when I know you want something I've already said no to."

Hana crawled across the bed and laid her head in Kim's lap. "I'll still be me, I promise. I'll always be your little Hana. Nothing could change that. But I don't want to be ready just for my sake. I want to be able to really help you, if you ever need me to."

"I'll train you on one condition," Kim replied, gently running a hand through Hana's short, dark hair. "And don't answer now, because I want you to give this a lot of thought. I want you to tell me, in your own words, why I view what you did to Drakken as wrong, and why I don't do that, even though I could. If you can give me a good answer, I'll train you."

Hana pouted up at her. "What's the point? It won't change how I feel."

"The point is that even if you don't agree with my way, I still want you to fully understand it. If you care about me as much as you claim, that shouldn't be a problem for you. More importantly, I think you need to be reminded that my works, and has worked for as long as I've been doing this. If it didn't, there wouldn't be any point to you learning from me."

"In other words, you want me to say that you're the boss of me," Hana guessed.

"I won't ever need you to say it," Kim assured her. "I just need you to think it."

Hana nodded slowly. "I can do that."

"Will you, though?" Kim asked at once.

"Yes. Because we're sisters. Even if you don't have a ring yet."

"That's entirely your brother's fault, I'll have you know."

"I'll talk to him," Hana promised as she sat up. "But, um, could you do me a favor and sleep in here tonight?"

Kim smiled and reached over to rub Hana's head. "You know I don't mind sleeping with you, sweetie."

Hana blinked slowly. "Oh. Um, I really appreciate that, but I actually meant could you sleep in here alone? I think I should sleep with Ronnie tonight. I didn't exactly apologize to him yet, and that would help things along. It's good to validate his overprotective instincts every so often with a little cuddling."

Kim did her best to hide her disappointment, but suspected that Hana noticed, anyway. "Oh. Sure, I can do that. And you definitely should apologize to him. Why did I get mine first, though?"

"You know, you're not a very good boss of me if you have to ask a question like that," Hana pointed out with a smirk. "Why don't you sleep on it and get back to me later?"

"Brat," Kim murmured fondly, making a half-hearted swat at her that Hana easily dodged. "Thanks for saving us, by the way. I mean it."

"Well, what else was I going to do?" Hana moved closer and hugged Kim tightly. "I'll always be your Hana if you'll always be my Kim."

Kim smiled and slipped an arm around Hana. "I changed your diapers, kid. You might as well have 'Possible Property' stamped on your butt. And I'm not saying for sure that you don't."

Hana giggled, then pressed her face deeper into Kim's side. "I love you, Kim," she murmured.

"As nice as that is to hear, I really wish you'd say it when you weren't in trouble."

"You don't need reminding when you're not mad," Hana pointed out as she let go and hopped off of the bed. "I'll give Ronnie an extra kiss for you."

"Uh, Hana," Kim called as the girl reached the door. "Maybe you should hold off on telling him about the mystical monkey magic thing. At least until morning, anyway. Trust me, he'll sleep better. So lose the monkey shirt for now."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Hana started to fiddle with her collar, then noticed Kim watching her. "I guess you want me to change into my pajamas the boring way," she sighed.

Kim smiled. "Please and thank you."

**End of Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Weapon**

Global Justice finally makes Team Possible a serious offer, only it doesn't include Hana. But everyone will soon learn that all their fears concerning Hana are entirely baseless, because she is capable of far more than they ever thought possible.


	3. The Weapon, Part 1

**Unstoppable**

**A Kim Possible Fanfic by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

**Chapter 3: The Weapon, Part 1**

* * *

The funny thing about working for Global Justice was that it never really got any easier. The bad guys got smarter, and the rules that governed GJ were at times pretty silly, to the point where the best agents eventually learned how to bend them just enough not to get called on it. Dr. Betty Director had made a very successful career out of that, and on paper, at least, she answered to no one else in the organization. The reality was a bit different, but it was still a given that if she gave an order, it would take a great deal of influence and a damn good reason to stop it from being carried out.

Unfortunately, that was just what had happened, and much as she hated it, she had a job to do. Had been ordered to do, actually. Which was what gave such a satisfactory moment such a bitter aftertaste.

On the other side of her desk sat Team Possible, or as she liked to think of them, the best freelancers she had ever had the pleasure of working alongside. They were good, to be certain, but more importantly, she'd known them when they were just kids in her eyes, and so they still treated her like an authority figure even though she didn't really have any right to order them around. That suited her just fine, because she was one of the few people that could call in a favor and have Kim Possible sitting in her office within an hour. Kim had brought her whole team, with the obvious and expected exception of her tech genius. Dr. Director had never met Wade in person, and was starting to believe she never would with anything less than a Presidential order. Unfortunately, Kim had also seen fit to bring along her junior partner, which would only make this meeting harder.

"I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice," Dr. Director sighed. "It's my hope that this won't be a wasted trip, as I have what you will hopefully see as good news."

Ron Stoppable scratched his cheek absently. "Sounds like one of those good news, bad news deals. So what's the bad?"

Dr. Director nodded slightly. "I trust you're familiar with a little company called Hench Worldwide United?"

Kim frowned. "If you mean that massive corporation born out of HenchCo Industries and Worldwide Evil Empire merging, then yes. This is about them again?"

"I'm afraid it always is going to be about them from now on, Kim. Virtually every villain you tangled with more than once has joined up with them by now. They're growing with no signs of stopping, and as it is, I'm afraid to let you leave today without an escort."

"We appreciate the concern, Dr. Director, but we're not exactly rookies anymore. We can-"

"They took out Team Go," Dr. Director interrupted. "With a single squad of about ten, from what I understand. I understand you've done the same pretty much thing with fewer people, but there's one key difference: Team Go hasn't been seen since. You're good, Kim, but frankly, I fear for your and your team's safety. HWU has something that you don't: sheer numbers and Jack Hench's quality soldiers. They have all the big names: Hench, Drakken, Killigan, and Shego. Only Dementor has been too proud to join up, and I imagine if he doesn't soon, they'll take steps to eliminate him."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Wait. You said Shego like she was separate from Drakken."

Dr. Director nodded. "I knew you'd notice. Shego is one of HWU's best commanders. That's how they draw the villains in, by the way. Each villain gets their own squad, to train however they see fit. Shego spilt from Drakken the moment they joined. She's the one that took down Team Go, if you hadn't guessed. It's looking very bad, Kim. Which brings me to my reason for inviting you here. Much as I hate to admit it, we here at GJ believe that HWU is onto something. In fact, we think your team may be the main reason for villains joining up with HWU. They figure even you can only beat so many henchmen at once, and I think they're right. It's not as safe as it once was to go globetrotting with a partner and a pet. Not when you could end up facing a hundred highly trained men out for your blood. You may not be an agent under my command, but I couldn't live with myself if I let you walk out of here today to face such odds without increased support."

Kim shook her head. "If this is about us joining GJ again, we've told you our reasons, and they haven't changed."

"I'm aware. But I'm taking it a step further this time." Dr. Director took a deep breath and released it. "We're desperate. To keep you safe, and to keep you fighting and winning. What I'm offering you is unprecedented, so I hope you can appreciate it for the honor that it is. You'd get your own squad of GJ agents, as many as you needed, to be trained in any way you saw fit. A full-time GJ hoverjet to take you wherever you're needed, whenever you're needed. Access to as many top-secret files as you needed, within reason. Not that I think you'd be needing it much with Wade in your corner. And finally, you would not be agents yourselves, so you would remain outside the chain of command. That means you don't take orders, you just give them to your squad. All the perks with as few of the restrictions as possible."

"That's... a very tempting offer," Kim admitted softly.

"Don't think of it as on offer from GJ. Think of it as a request from a friend. I'd like to think we are friends, Kim. If I've overstepped here, then-"

"You haven't, Dr. Director," Kim was quick to assure her. "We are friends, and I am seriously considering this. From the sounds of it, we may need the support. And to be honest, I have been thinking about a closer relationship with GJ for a while now. We could certainly use that full-time transport."

"You need time to think it over. I can understand that. But I hope you won't be offended if I insist on an escort home for you. We have reason to believe that HWU is going to be much more proactive where you're concerned. They are not going to wait for you to come to them. Even if you don't think you need the help, it will be there. Better than you have it and not need it."

She wasn't surprised that Kim appeared somewhat bothered, but Dr. Director was going to be firm on that point. If pressed, she would be forced to admit that HWU agents had been spotted far too close to the Possible and Stoppable homes in recent weeks. She might even have to reveal that a permanent, undercover GJ squad had been stationed in the neighborhood for years, posing as a moving company.

"Then you don't want Team Possible to join GJ?"

Dr. Director blinked and swung her gaze to the girl that had spoken. It was the first time she'd said anything all day, which was a little surprising. From the reports, Hana Stoppable had not seemed like the quiet type. It could only mean that she hadn't spoken up earlier for a reason. Dr. Director had no idea what that might be, but at the moment, she was more concerned that Hana was about to ruin everything. "I will admit that's always been a hope of mine."

"And if they did decide to join today," Hana went on, "would there be a place for me?"

Dr. Director noticed the changes in the others at once. Ron went totally stiff, and while Kim did not move, it was the fact that she didn't turn to look at Hana that told the older woman all she needed to know: Hana was clearly the one overstepping now. Apparently, there had been a conversation prior to walking into the office, and Hana was outright ignoring some rule, but Kim wasn't going to call her on it. Not yet, at least. Then and there, Dr. Director made a choice that she knew she might one day regret.

"The initial offer was intended only for the original members of Team Possible," she answered. "I will admit that the current offer could be modified to include additional members. But that would come with a very steep cost."

"It would?" Ron asked, clearly shocked. "Why?"

"Are you sure you want to know? It may not be easy to accept."

"Then it's not just because Hana isn't as experienced as we are," Kim said.

"That is part of it. GJ has been aware for some time now that Hana possesses superhuman abilities. Several of them, at last count. And that in itself is the problem. Her limits are unknown and untested in far too many areas. She is not just a liability, she is clearly dangerous. For criminals especially, but maybe not just for them. That's why GJ is not willing to extend too much trust to her, yet. So even if she did join, it would not be in any way she wanted to."

Kim frowned at her. "Which means what, exactly?"

"Around the clock surveillance and testing. She would virtually be a prisoner wearing a GJ uniform. I trust that isn't something anyone here would approve of."

"And you're telling us this, why?"

"Because we are friends," Dr. Director replied. "And I'm trying to help you. So my advice is the take the current offer, but to leave Hana out of it. Where she belongs, can do the most good, and would be allowed to grow into her abilities without any interference. So instead of being offended that the invitation wasn't extended, be glad that it wasn't."

It was at that point that Hana jumped up and ran out of the office, slamming the door open with such force that it dented the wall and then fell off of its hinges. While that wasn't entirely unexpected, Dr. Director couldn't help wondering what had set Hana off, if the idea of being a prisoner hadn't. It was also no surprise when Ron jumped up and ran after Hana.

"Would GJ really do that to Hana?" Kim asked after a moment. "Or were you just trying to scare her into not joining too soon?"

"I'm afraid both are true, Kim. I felt I had to warn you, if nothing else. But I hope you won't let what happened here impact your decision."

"You can stop worrying, I accept. If for no other reason than I don't plan to do this forever, and I'd feel better if someone, or several someones, could step in. I just hope your agents are up to the Kim Possible crash course. To date, only two people other than me have actually completed it."

Dr. Director was unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. "You mean Ronald?"

Kim shook her head. "Wrong Stoppable. She just ran out of here. And the only reason she didn't do it better than me is because her arms and legs are still too short."

"Are you telling me she's almost at your level already?"

"That isn't really a fair comparison. She can do so much more than I can even now, despite the fact that she isn't as good as me yet. But if you're asking if she's ready to do what I do full-time, the answer is no. Which is why I didn't want her joining GJ today, even before you told us all of this. The real trouble is getting her to realize that."

* * *

The trouble with throwing a tantrum in Dr. Director's office and then storming out was that there really was nowhere to go. Hana realized that a little too late. She had come in with Kim and Ron, and had only gotten a few flat looks from the various guards. But they weren't about to let her leave without Kim and Ron. And while Hana reasoned that she could probably force her way out, she was already in major trouble with at least Kim, and she didn't want to end up on Ron's bad list, too. It was easier to win his forgiveness, but he was always so much more disappointed in her, which hurt.

So instead of attacking the guards and causing an even bigger incident, Hana merely crawled into an air vent and waited. It wasn't long before Ron poked his head in with some difficulty.

"You always get the best hiding spots, Han," he chuckled.

She frowned at him. "Go away, Ronnie."

"Come on, you don't really mean that. I didn't even do anything to make you mad, did I?"

"No," Hana admitted reluctantly. "But I still want to be alone."

"Now, what kind of big brother would I be if I left my little sister alone? You better be glad I can't fit the rest of me in here."

"I'm twelve now!" Hana snapped. "I'm ready!"

Ron sighed. "Han, we agreed that was Kim's call, and she still says no."

"What do you say?"

"I say she's the expert, and we should listen to her. I'd never forgive myself if I let you do this too soon, and something went wrong. Neither would Kim."

Hana glared at him. It was always if something went wrong, and obviously never if she got hurt, which she didn't. She knew what they feared most was her being too excessive in dealing out justice again, but the problem was that since they so rarely let Hana deal out any justice, she felt the need to be excessive. Of course she knew right from wrong, and recognized why Kim had not approved of that first outing, but Hana was better trained now, both in what her body could do naturally, and what her power could do mystically. All she needed, in her mind, was for Kim and Ron to trust her, which clearly they didn't. Not enough to let her fight crime on her own, anyway. Sometimes it seemed as if they never would. But they would have to, eventually. Neither of them could do this forever, and while Ron had not said as much, Hana strongly suspected that he was waiting for Kim to retire before he proposed to her. This was not entirely senseless: Ron wanted kids, and Kim was so good with them that it was hard to imagine she would not want them. But raising or even having kids with Kim's usual schedule would be a nightmare for all involved. Worse, Hana was starting to fear that Kim was waiting for Ron to propose just so she would have an excuse to retire. And if that was the case, they would never get married.

But there were ways around everything, and Hana had become something of an expert at finding them, if only because of her power. Much as Kim and Ron talked, they clearly had not talked about marriage enough to know each other's thoughts. Hana was going to fix that. She scooted forward a little, then stretched out her arm and placed her hand on Ron's forehead. At once, his face went blank, and his thoughts spilled into Hana's mind in one large stream.

She found what she was looking for rather quickly. The only problem was that it was not at all what she'd been expecting to find.

All this time, Hana had thought that Ron and Kim hadn't communicated what they wanted to each other. She had never guessed that not only did they know exactly what they wanted, but that they had both hidden it from her. Because what they wanted, more than anything, was to make sure that Hana became the heroine that they firmly believed she one day would be. Even, it turned out, if that meant delaying their marriage plans to ensure this.

"It's my fault?" Hana whispered in horror, yanking her hand back.

Ron blinked slowly, groaned, and shook his head. "Han? What happened? My head is all fuzzy..."

Hana stared at him, her eyes tearing up as she realized what she had cost him, what she was still costing him. She leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead, then hugged him as best she could in the cramped space. "I'm so sorry, Ronnie," she murmured into his hair. "For everything."

"What are you talking about, Han?" he asked. Then his eyes widened as he noticed the red haze around her body. "Hey, hold on! You're not doing that mystical vanishing act on me again, are you? You promised you wouldn't!"

"I promised I'd be a good girl," Hana replied as she backed away from him. "Now I finally will be. I'm going away for a while, so don't try to find me. Tell Kim I love her, and... go ahead and marry her now. She's waited long enough. Don't worry, I still plan to be the flower girl." With that, she turned her back on Ron as her body dissolved into a red cloud, which then faded entirely from view.

* * *

Five minutes later, Ron burst back into Dr. Director's office, startling both her and Kim. "KP, we got big trouble!" he cried.

"Where is Hana?" Kim asked at once.

Ron flinched. "About that. I've got good news and bad news, so-"

"Bad news first."

"Hana knows! I don't know how she does, but she knows!"

Kim frowned at him. "She can't possibly know everything, Ron. Think very carefully. What did she say, exactly?"

Ron stared at her. "Um. Not much. It was more in how she looked. Sad and guilty, mostly. So if nothing else, she knows why we're not married yet."

In a most uncharacteristic display, Kim cursed under her breath. Or at least she meant to, but it was actually rather loud and forceful, which left Dr. Director with one very wide eye.

"Sorry," Kim sighed. "It's just... this is really bad news, Dr. Director." She turned back to Ron. "What's the good news, then?"

"Well, since Hana does know now, she wants us to get married right away," Ron replied. "And she still wants to be the flower girl."

"I guess we can work with that. But again, where is Hana?"

"Oh. She went off the grid again, right in front of me."

Kim scowled, barely resisting the urge to curse again. "But you can track her mystically, right? You told me you could do that."

Ron shook his head. "I could if she had just teleported to the room next door, or even one down the hall. There's a set range of how far I can track her, and she purposely went beyond it. She could be on the other side of the continent right now, or just a few miles away, and I wouldn't know the difference. Maybe Wade could-"

"No," Kim interrupted. "Wade can't track her. Not if she doesn't want to be found."

Ron blinked. "You're giving up pretty easily, aren't you?"

Kim began counting off on her fingers. "Microchips don't work. Placed in her clothes, they get disrupted when she alters them. Placed in her, they just get destroyed or ejected somehow. Facial recognition programs fail because she can alter her entire appearance, even if she doesn't like to. And I'm guessing that if we asked Master Sensei to track her, assuming he even could, she'd just find a way to block him, too. So it would make it even harder to find her the next time she runs off. I don't think we're in a life and death sitch just yet, so I don't want to call in that favor until I absolutely have to, because it'll only work once, if at all. You said she plans to come back for the wedding. So the sooner we do that, the sooner we see her again. Which shouldn't be too hard, since we now have a GJ transport, and a legion of loyal agents just waiting to help with wedding prep."

Dr. Director frowned. "I think that woud be a gross misappropriation of GJ manpower, Kim."

"Maybe. But you said I could train them however I want. This is just some light lifting and errand-running. If I really wanted to abuse them, I'd have them break down one of Drakken's old lairs piece by potentially explosive piece. I think we all know I'm the only one qualified to blow them up in one go. Besides, can you honestly say if I had made you my maid of honor, you wouldn't have had them running errands for you?"

"That would be different. I've been commanding them for years. You just signed on, barely, five minutes ago. We at least have to keep up appearances."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Fine. Then you order them to run errands for me. I have to let my family know that the wedding is finally on."

* * *

As had been her habit for decades, Theresa "Trim" Possible rose before the sun, prepared to meet a new day head-on. As had also become habit, she was greeted by the sight of her twelve year-old granddaughter Joss standing faithfully at her bedside, holding a tray containing breakfast, medicine, and the daily newspaper.

"Good morning, dear," Theresa said as Joss carefully placed the tray on the bed.

"Morning, Nana!" Joss replied brightly. "It's gonna be a spankin' day!"

"I'm sure you're right," Theresa agreed as she began eating her breakfast. Her gaze drifted back to Joss, who had fallen silent as she scanned the newspaper, save for the slight but constant whirring of her body's gears in motion. The actual Joss, in her early twenties now, had given Theresa the teen robot years ago, both as a personal assistant and a grand experiment. The theory was that Joss would eventually manufacture Joss-bots not just for all the other residents of Chez Leisure, but for retirement homes all over the world.

It was a nice thought, but one that Theresa suspected Joss would never actually get around to. Despite her dreams of going out into the world and making a name for herself, Joss had never gotten too far from the ranch in Montana where she'd grown up. In fact, she had become increasingly like Kim's reclusive friend Wade. Joss had tried college for a while, but eventually grew homesick. She had tried to drop out, but the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology, unwilling to lose a Possible well-versed in cybertronics, had sent a team of live-in tutors to her home with instructions not to return until Joss had her degree. Though Joss had graduated, the experience had shown her just how much she could accomplish in familiar surroundings, and she hadn't left home since. The main difference now between her and Wade was that while Joss would venture outside frequently, it was only to upgrade the ranch's machinery. She had not even delivered the Joss-bot in person, though it had been worth it to see the matching looks of shock on Kim and Ron's faces when they had unloaded the box instead. Ron had actually fainted, convinced that some villain had stuffed poor Joss, and then shipped her to her own grandmother.

The Joss-bot was no replacement for the real thing, but it was a decent companion otherwise. More importantly, Joss did constantly monitor the Joss-bot's data streams as they were transmitted back to her, so it was fairly accurate to assume that she heard everything the robot did, even if there was a delay here and there. The Joss-bot even had its own private phone line so that Joss could speak through it whenever she wanted, which, to Theresa's great relief, was at least a few times a day. Since she knew Joss wasn't interacting with anyone directly other than her father, it was good to know she was talking to someone else regularly. Joss usually timed her calls just after Theresa finished eating, which was fitting because Theresa so often had to remind Joss to eat something. She strongly suspected that part of the reason Joss no longer came to visit was because she was wasting away, or at least was far thinner than was healthy.

However, there would be no morning call from Joss this day.

Halfway through breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Before Theresa could send the Joss-bot to answer it, the door swung open, and Hana poked her head in. "Hi, Nana," Hana said, smiling at her. "Sorry I didn't call first, but I really wanted to see you."

Theresa sighed and waved her in. "You ran away again, Rosebud? You really should stop that. You're getting too big for this."

"I know," Hana murmured as she came in and shut the door. "But I just needed to get away for a while. Can I stay with you?"

"Yes, but you know my rule. I'll only lie to Kimberly Ann for you once per visit. After that, you either go home or find another place to hide."

Hana sighed in relief. "Thanks, Nana." She moved toward the bed, pausing to kiss the Joss-bot's cheek along the way.

"Joss hasn't called yet," Theresa noted as Hana kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed.

"Good," Hana replied, already half-asleep as she curled up with a spare pillow. "When she does, tell her I'm ready to start Operation: Flip the Bishop. Oh, and tell her to expect wedding invitations any day now. Pretty sure I did that part right, at least."

Theresa frowned, wanting to say that it was too early for Hana's plan, but Hana had already fallen asleep, and she wouldn't have suggested something so drastic without having given it plenty of thought. In which case, it was better not to wait for Joss to call in.

Theresa turned to the Joss-bot, who was staring at her. "Call Joss. Message is as follows: Rosebud in bloom, black queen in play."

The Joss-bot closed her eyes for a few moments, then opened them. "Message sent. Return message received. Message is as follows." There she trailed off, and her eyes took on a pale blue glow, which only happened when Joss spoke through her in real-time. "Black rook in play. But I hope you're right about this, Nana."

"So do I, dear."

* * *

"So the wedding is finally a go?" Wade asked as he leaned back in his chair. "That's great news, Kim. Well, not the part about Hana. The rest of it."

On his computer screen, Kim sighed. "Thanks, Wade. The sooner we do this, the sooner she comes home. And I hope Hana isn't the only one I'll see at the wedding."

Wade grinned at her. "Don't worry. Even if Ron hadn't bribed me by making me his best man, I'd be there bright and early. No holograms, no robot stand-ins, just me in the flesh."

"You better mean that, mister. Because as soon as I have my first dance as a married woman at the reception, I'm looking for you."

"You won't have to look far," Wade promised. "Speaking of looking, I'll keep my eyes open for Hana. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Maybe, but she's always been very good at hiding. Just because we didn't teach her to hide from you, don't assume she doesn't know how."

"I know Hana is smart, Kim. I'll keep it in mind. Just focus on the wedding and leave the rest to me, okay?"

Kim nodded and managed a small smile. "You're the man, Wade. I don't know what we'd do without you."

Wade continued to stare at the screen long after he'd cut the connection. "I'm sorry, Kim," he murmured. "I'm only doing this because if you can't be there to watch her back, then at least one of us will be." He turned away from his computer and stood up, walking over to the holocube that composed the larger portion of his room. Currently, it was set to simulate a single row of a giant chessboard. Wade hesitated before stepping onto his square. "Black knight in play."

Immediately, glowing holograms of Hana and Joss appeared on their assigned squares.

"I'm glad you're finally on board, Wade," Joss admitted, giving him a nervous smile. "I feel a lot better about this with you involved."

Wade returned the smile, hoping she could not see that he had his doubts as well.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Hana said at once, spoiling the illusion. "What we're doing here is wrong, in the sense that Kim would never approve of it. If she finds out, she'll be mad."

"No." Wade narrowed his eyes. "When she finds out, she'll be hurt. And that's a whole lot worse than her being mad, trust me."

"Then why are you helping us?" Joss asked, clearly confused.

"Because he has to," Hana replied. "As much as he hates to go against Kim, he understands there is a need for what we're going to do. Just as I understand that there's no way I could do this without Wade knowing about it. So my only options were to bring him aboard, or to have him tell Kim our plans the instant we got underway. He chose to sign up. Eventually, that is. And it wasn't easy convincing him."

"You still haven't," Wade reminded her. "We have a deal. I get you what you need, and then I'm free to tell Kim as much or as little as I want."

Hana shook her head. "True. But I still don't think it's a good idea, Wade. Especially not before the wedding."

"That's the difference between us, Hana. I can look Kim in the eye and lie to her, but only when I absolutely have to. That ends once I hold up my end of the deal. Kim is going to be hurt no matter what, but she'll be hurt a lot less the sooner she gets the truth."

"She might never trust you again," Hana warned.

"Maybe not as her friend," Wade admitted, and Joss flinched at the genuine regret in his voice. "But she'll trust me to watch your back. Maybe that'll be enough. No, it'll have to be."

"We'll see." Hana cleared her throat. "Well, then. We might as well get started. Joss, I need that command program in the Joss-bot by tonight. Wade, get me Yamanouchi on the phone. And remember, people: this all has to be timed right. We do have a wedding to attend."

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 4: The Weapon, Part 2**

Hana is the flower girl in Kim's wedding. So she couldn't possibly be breaking into a prison at the same time, right? Wrong.


	4. The Weapon, Part 2

Notes: This chapter turned out much longer than I expected. Which was surprising, because I knew it would be long. And it's still only part 2 of this multi-part sequence.

* * *

**Unstoppable**

**A Kim Possible Fanfic by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

**Chapter 4: The Weapon, Part 2**

* * *

Though she could not have turned away for more than a few seconds, when Amy Hall set her notes aside and turned back to her lab's main computer console, there were two masked figures in tight-fitting black bodysuits standing over her. Her first reaction, oddly enough, was not surprise, but annoyance.

"That's very rude, you know!" she cried. "I've asked you people to use the front door!"

The two visitors bowed their heads. "Our most sincere apologies, Hall-san," the closest said in a voice that was distinctly male. "We did not wish to be seen. It is often difficult to explain the presence, or even the very existence, of ninjas. We make it a habit to never be seen, especially when visiting our allies. We have found that it helps to avoid misunderstandings with the local authorities, as I'm sure you can appreciate."

"I suppose," Amy sighed. "Well, do you really need the masks in here? I'm pretty sure I know who you two are. Besides, I just baked some gingersnaps, so the masks will only get in the way."

The two ninjas exchanged a brief glance before removing their masks. Just as Amy had expected, they were exactly who she had thought they were: Hirotaka and Yori, two students from the Yamanouchi Ninja School. Really, they were the only two she had ever met, and the only two that ever visited her, so it would have been more surprising if they had been anyone else. However, their presence told her all she needed to know about their visit.

"I suppose you want to check on him?" Amy asked, starting to stand.

"That is not necessary, Hall-san," Yori disagreed, holding up a hand to stop her. "We of Yamanouchi trust that you have taken excellent care of... him. We have come only to warn you that he may be called upon to serve soon. So if you should notice any odd behavior, do not be alarmed."

"Oh." Amy considered that for a long moment. "In that case, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making casseroles!"

Hirotaka bowed. "It would be our honor to partake of your generosity, Hall-san. I will be sure to inform Master Sensei of your kindness and cooperation in this matter."

Amy beamed and headed for the staircase, humming a lively tune.

Yori and Hirotaka followed at a respectful distance, but Hirotaka caught her hand and drew her back momentarily. With a smirk, he leaned close and murmured in her ear, "Master Sensei, Hall-san has been most kind and coop-"

With a dark scowl, Yori drove her elbow sharply into his side, ending his joke, but not his amusement. "That will be quite enough, Hiro-kun."

"As you say," he agreed with a nod, chuckling softly when she frowned at him.

* * *

"So you're back."

Hana blinked and looked up to find everyone else seated in the white limousine staring at her. "What, none of you ever ran away from home at my age?"

"Well, sure," Monique admitted. "But at your age, most of us never even got more than six blocks away."

"I made it to Nevada before I realized I'd forgotten my favorite laptop," Justine Flanner volunteered, earning several odd looks. "What? I had six, it was easy to overlook one."

Hana grinned at Justine. "I like her. She makes sense."

"I think we're missing the original point," Monique snapped, frowning at Hana. "You didn't just run away, you fell off the face of the planet. You really had Kim and Ron worried. Me, too, for that matter. So don't do it again, Little Bit."

Hana rolled her eyes. "My running away is the whole reason we're having this wedding rehearsal. I think some gratitude is in order."

"Are you suggesting that you be rewarded for your bad behavior?"

"Since that that same bad behavior results in a Possible-Stoppable wedding, you better believe I do. I will, of course, accept hugs and kisses if you're low on cash. But only this one time." Hana paused and held out her arms expectantly.

Monique ignored her, just to get her point across.

Hana pouted and lowered her arms. "Anyway, if you're wondering why anyone is here, shouldn't you be asking the one that probably never said three nice words about Kim or Ron within the same year, yet provided this very expensive and comfortable car for us to ride in?"

Everyone turned to look at Bonnie Rockwaller-Senior, who scowled and said nothing.

"Okay, I admit I'm curious, Señora Senior," Monique said with a grin. "When Kim told me she was inviting you and Junior, I thought that was just her being nice. But when she said she was asking you to be a bridesmaid, I figured she was just joking, or at least that you wouldn't agree to it. So what exactly is Kim holding over your head that made you agree?"

"It was nothing like that," Bonnie answered, a little defensively. "She just asked me. Ron was going to ask Junior to be a groomsman, anyway, and Junior wouldn't have said yes unless he was going to walk with me. Kim didn't really have much choice, although she claimed she was going to ask me no matter what."

"And you think she was lying?" Dr. Vivian Porter asked, a hint of challenge in her tone.

Bonnie looked uncomfortable. "I think it's pretty convenient, but no, I know she wasn't lying."

Normally, Hana had to physically touch someone to read their thoughts, but Bonnie's were obvious to her even without that. Hana could clearly see that Bonnie had changed over the years, in no small part because she'd finally gotten so many things that she'd wanted through her marriage: a loving husband, a close-knit family that treasured her, and of course, plenty of money. Surprisingly, instead of making Bonnie more conceited, this had actually mellowed her quite a bit. She no longer felt the need to rub her good fortune in other people's faces: it was too easy and rather obvious, and no longer brought her the joy that simply being married did. That aside, Kim had not let their former rivalry prevent her from assisting Bonnie through some very personal situations. Few knew exactly what they were, but Hana suspected there was a very good reason that Bonnie's youngest daughter was named Angelina Kimberly Senior.

* * *

Not far away, in a black limousine, a similar yet drastically different scene was unfolding.

"Should we really be eating now?" Señor Senior, Junior asked hesitantly, glancing at the Bueno Nacho bag in his lap. "Is there not a dinner planned after the rehearsal?"

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Junior, Junior, Junior. While I can understand Bonnie keeping you on a short leash, I had no idea you were this deprived. A man never asks if it's okay for him to eat. A man stuffs his face when he wants, how he wants."

"So long as his wife-to-be doesn't know about it, you mean," Jim and Tim Possible added with matching grins.

"Bah! Details!" Ron snapped, waving them off. "Gentlemen, please join me in scarfing down our pre-rehearsal nacos. For you are the few, the proud, the groomsmen!"

"I gotta hand it to you, Ron-man," Felix Renton said after swallowing a big bite of his naco. "This is easily the best pre-wedding rehearsal lunch I've ever been to. Not that I've ever been to another, but still."

"Ain't no thang, Wheelman! Ron Stoppable's posse always scarfs in style! But I must give props where props are due, so a major _gracias, por favor_ to my main man with the food plan, Ned!"

"All Stoppable functions receive a 50 percent discount and unlimited free beverages," Ned recited from memory.

Larry stared at his own naco from various angles before lifting his gaze to Ron. "What's your secret?" he finally asked.

Ron grinned. "So you want a peek at the inner workings of the mad genius behind the naco?"

"No, I want to know how you convinced my cousin Kim, one of the most impatient people I know, to wait this long to marry you."

"Yeah, we want to know, too," Jim was quick to add.

"Dad's been plotting to send you into a black hole for years now, just in case you two broke up," Tim chimed in.

Ron laughed uneasily. "Guys, it's really not a big deal. Kim and I talked it over, and we agreed it was best to wait until, um, certain conditions were met. They are now, so we're getting married. There was never any question that it would happen in our minds, only when it would. So it wasn't so much waiting as it was postponing."

The issue was poked at for a few more minutes, but Ron eventually diverted everyone's attention with a few jokes at his own expense, ever the masterful clown.

Wade was the only other person in the limo that knew exactly why the engagement had been held off for so long, and sometimes even he wondered if it had really been necessary.

* * *

Wade had woken up to the smell of his mother's bacon and eggs that day, and Ron's panicked voice floating out of the kitchen. Then the door to his bedroom had burst open, and little Hana ran in, _on the ceiling_, and hit him with a spectacular diving tackle, with enough force to knock him out of the bed and onto the floor. If not for the very wet, childish kisses that had followed, Wade would have certainly thought that the tiny girl intended to kill him. Kim had run in a moment later, all apologies and giggles as she pulled Hana off.

He'd finally gotten the full story over breakfast: Kim and Ron (and Hana) had stopped by on their way back from Japan. Apparently, there had been a very strange conversation with Master Sensei of the Yamanouchi Ninja School. The short version was that Hana was both a child and the container of a powerful mystic force, and she needed to be properly molded, or else she might grow up to become as much a destroyer as her counterpart Yono had been. This was largely why Master Sensei had entrusted her care to the Stoppables, and more specifically to Ron. Ron, however, felt that he had fallen down on the job so far, and had refused to leave Yamanouchi without some kind of instructions. Master Sensei had eventually given in, but what he had shared had only made things worse. According to the scrolls he had studied, the only way to ensure that Hana would become a force for good was to treat her like the child, rather than the mystic force. The more love she received and the more loved she felt, the more powerful and good she would become.

Kim had been fairly skeptical. Ron had been too scared out of his mind to risk not believing it. So they had brought Hana directly to Wade, in the hopes that he and his computers could confirm... well, anything odd about Hana, frankly. Wade had agreed more out of curiosity than anything else, and what he had found had not exactly been encouraging. There had been, unmistakably, some sort of unknown energy field around Hana's body. At that point, it had come and gone, seemingly at random. But the field definitely intensified whenever Hana did anything... not normal, and typically dimmed when she did not. It hadn't been visible with the naked eye, at least not then, but Wade had suggested that could change, as Hana got older and stronger.

Ron had suffered what Wade was forced to consider a panic attack: he'd said he would devote his life to raising Hana, then burst into tears as he told Kim not to wait for him, to break up with him and find a guy who would treat her like a queen. Wade had known exactly how Kim would react to that, so he'd reached over and smacked Ron in the head first, figuring Kim would be far less gentle about it.

Kim had yelled at Ron for ten minutes straight, and made it quite clear that if he ever tried to leave her, she would simply tell her father. This meant that Ron would be on the first space probe bound for a black hole. Which, incidentally, would leave Kim to watch over Hana, anyway, so she figured she might as well get started.

Once the yelling had died down, Wade had taken Kim aside and hesitantly suggested that they might want to consider having Hana secretly microchipped, just as Ron was. To his relief, Kim had agreed, but admitted she had some doubts due to Hana's age, and because the Stoppables had not yet technically entrusted Hana to her the way they had Ron. She had proposed waiting at least until Hana was old enough to consider running off on her own, on purpose. They had no way of knowing then how ineffective a measure it would prove no matter what age Hana was, but it had been a slightly comforting idea at the time.

* * *

Joss glanced at her watch. "Kim is five minutes late. Is that good or bad?"

"I'd rather her be a whole hour late if she's saving the world," Monique replied. "But if she just lost track of time or forgot-"

"I might be guilty of forgetting some things, but my own wedding rehearsal will never be one of them," Kim interrupted as she entered the church, followed by Dr. Director. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mon," Kim added dryly.

Monique grinned as Kim sat down on the other side of Hana. "So can I assume the world is safe for the moment?"

Kim shrugged. "The Middleton portion is, at least. And even if it wasn't, someone else will have to handle it. I've been planning this for a while and I'm not going to let anyone interrupt. Global Justice is going to help with that, which I was discussing with Dr. Director on our way in." Kim paused to poke Hana sharply in the shoulder. "I hope you at least kissed your brother and your parents before you popped in here."

"I did, I did!" Hana insisted, swatting her finger away. "They know I'm here. I even kissed your brothers and your parents, too."

Kim smiled and said approvingly, "Good girl." She draped an arm around Hana in a way that was more possessive than affectionate. "I don't expect you tell me where you disappeared to, but I'm sure you'll understand if I want you close to me for the next few days."

"Does this mean I'm invited to go on the honeymoon with you?" Hana asked, carefully examining Kim's new, matching pair of engagement rings and trying to decide how much of Ron's latest naco royalties payment had gone into their purchase.

"You're trying to be funny, but at this point, I'm tempted to say yes. MC Honey is letting us use her boat for the occasion, so it's not as if finding space for you would be a problem."

"We're going on a boat?" Hana asked excitedly.

Kim smiled. "Maybe. It depends on how your parents feel about it. Although after what you pulled, I wouldn't be surprised if they don't want you leaving the house for the next year."

Hana smirked. "Never happen. That means they'd be trapped there with me and all my nervous energy. They'd be begging you to take me in two days, tops."

* * *

Hench Worldwide United did not have a clear, undisputed leader. Not on paper, at least. Supposedly, all matters were settled by popular vote among the various commanders. This was true enough, though it went without saying that the commanders were united by their hatred of Team Possible, and so long as a decision made life harder for them and better for HWU, it was fairly easy to get a majority vote.

Somehow, though, Jack Hench always presided over the meetings. This was hard to contest, as he remained a major supplier of HWU's finances, manpower, and technology. Just as important, he was in charge of the company's public relations department. While this did not sound too impressive on the surface, Hench was actually very well-connected outside of the evil community, which translated into HWU's largely uncontested growth, both as an evil superpower and a legitimate company. Between Hench and Dr. Drakken alone, they owned enough patents to retire comfortably any time they chose. Of course, Drakken's accounts were in his mother's name, but it kept the law away from his money.

That day's meeting of the HWU commanders began with a simple statement from Hench: "Tomorrow, Kim Possible gets married."

As was expected, this led to some widespread muttering.

"I know what some of you are thinking," Hench continued. "You're thinking this is the perfect time to swoop in and ruin her big day. But take it from me, that is a supremely bad idea. I've asked my personal assistant Miss Leon to demonstrate why that is."

The slender, attractive blonde seated next to him stood up, and with a helping hand from Hench, stepped onto the table, earning more than a few wolf whistles. Rather than being annoyed, she seemed to bask in the attention.

Hench cleared his throat to regain their attention, with varying degrees of success. "I want you all to picture a very spoiled little girl used to getting her way. Imagine she grew into a spoiled woman used to getting her way."

Miss Leon's skin began to ripple and change, becoming a few shades paler. Her long, blonde locks darkened to red, and her blue eyes shifted into a blazing green.

"Now imagine this spoiled woman is skilled in over sixteen different forms of martial arts."

Still in the midst of her transformation, Miss Leon's curvy legs became far more toned.

"Now imagine that it is her wedding day, the one day where everything should go her way, but invariably does not. She is already going to be in a highly irritable mood. We couldn't even manage to stop Kim Possible when she was being nice. Do any of you really want to face her as a bridezilla?"

By the time Miss Leon was done, all anyone could see in her place was the image of a furious Kim Possible in a torn wedding dress, foaming at the mouth, eyes twitching frequently, and looking as if she wanted to tear each and every one of them apart with her bare, clawed hands. Wisely, all thoughts of sabotaging the wedding were quickly discarded by the time Miss Leon had abandoned her disguise and returned to her seat.

"Don't get me wrong, ladies and gentlemen," Hench went on. "While we are adopting a hands-off policy with the wedding, tomorrow will be a work day. HWU prides itself in the ability to obtain the best. When we wanted bigger and badder weapons, I got Electronique released for good behavior. When we wanted a master hacker, Dr. Drakken brought in Frugal Lucre. Now, we need the best vehicles, and so we need the best mechanic. There is only one man who meets that description: Motor Ed. Currently, he's halfway through a five-year prison sentence, and there is talk of him being released early for 'tricking out' some police cruisers. I say the time for talking about it is over. With the wedding in full swing, Team Possible is out of the picture, and so is most of Global Justice. We'll never get a better chance at a prison break." Hench paused, then added, "We want some familiar faces on this. No need to spook Ed into trying to escape on his own. That means Dr. Drakken and Shego. You two will work together on this one. I don't care how you do it, but the messier the better. With any luck, we may bump the wedding to page two in the next day's newspaper."

* * *

The wedding rehearsal went off without any major incidents, which was fairly surprising. Ron reasoned that this was because anyone who planned to interfere would do so on the day of the wedding. Kim did not find his theory at all reassuring, and Hana made sure to step on her brother's foot just for putting the idea out in the open.

After the rehearsal, but before everyone parted ways, depending on which party they were attending, Kim treated them all to pizza. Actually, a local pizzeria that she'd prevented from burning down years ago treated everyone to free pizza. Technically, Kim could eat free anywhere in the Tri-City area if she was willing to call in a favor or two, but she didn't like to abuse those privileges. Fortunately, the pizzeria owner had been perfectly happy to accommodate her, in exchange for the positive press that doing Kim a wedding-related favor would bring his business.

Wade was easily the most popular member of the wedding party. Everyone kept taking the opportunity to touch him throughout the night, just to be sure he was actually there, much to his annoyance. Ron especially kept slapping him on the back or tossing an arm around his shoulders, and Wade bore this with a surprising amount of patience. Kim knew it was a sign of the deep friendship between the members of Team Possible, as Wade had not offered any protest when she'd greeted him with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Hana was rather well-behaved the whole time, which made Kim suspicious. Not that Hana was always bad, but she had a certain amount of spirit that tended to result in her running off at the mouth regularly, which was notably absent that night. She stayed close to Kim as ordered, and while she did talk, nobody who knew her felt she was acting entirely like herself. Most people chalked it up to her being on punishment at the time, but Kim knew the Stoppables could only punish Hana so much. About the only thing she could ever be restricted from was TV, internet, and Kimmunicator access, as she could manage almost anything else through magic. Certainly Hana's parents would never go so far as to forbid her from taking part in or attending the wedding, but Kim felt pretty certain they would want to keep Hana close to home for a while. However, even that likely meant that Hana would just end up sleeping next door in Kim's old room, at least unless Ron was also home.

And that was the whole key to Kim's plan concerning Hana. Ron had quickly and unintentionally become Hana's closest relative, which effectively made him a major source of the love she so desperately needed, and her emotional center. If things were fine with Ron, they would more or less be fine with Hana. If things were not fine with Ron, they would be far worse for Hana. The few times Hana had allowed her temper to explode all tied in closely with major troubles Ron had been dealing with at the time. Hana had grown into her own somewhat, but Ron's mood was still a major factor in how she reacted to anything new. This was the main reason why Ron had not moved out of his parents' house: no one really knew how Hana would react to it, but Kim, at least, feared it would not go over well. Ron had been within arm's reach of Hana her whole life, and they were both accustomed to it. Much as Hana loved Kim, she could easily view it as the worst kind of betrayal if Kim married Ron and took him away from her. So far, Hana had given no sign that she was against the marriage, but then they had not really discussed the living situation with her, and Hana had likely not given it much thought, either. She would, of course, always be welcome in their home, but that wouldn't mean much if she didn't actually feel welcome.

Some would consider such extensive preparations to be silly. But Kim had seen Hana both angry and truly mad before. Worse, she had been neither of those things when she defeated Shego in one blow and took Dr. Drakken's hands away from him. Even now, Kim couldn't process the idea of Hana wanting to hurt her for any reason. It just didn't seem possible. But where Hana was concerned, the impossible regularly became reality, so it was always best to be overprepared for the worst. It didn't always help, but it never hurt.

* * *

Ron was aware that things might not progress all that smoothly, considering the rush. He and Kim had kept their plans on hold for so long, so there had been plenty of time to make adjustments. Really, he would have preferred a long engagement, if only to please their parents, and to get Mr. Dr. Possible off of his back. But Kim had pointed out the flaw there: an engagement was a very public announcement, and it would basically be highlighting their greatest weakness to all of their enemies. So when Hana had run away, Kim had decided to do everything wedding-related at once... in a single day: the bridal shower, the rehearsal, as well as the bachelor and bachelorette parties. It would catch everyone off guard, and give their enemies no time to react. It was genius, really, and if Kim were anyone else, Ron felt certain the involved persons would not have been so quick to agree to her demands, himself included. As it was, she'd practically forced him to propose within a three-day window, which worked out only because, again, Ron had been prepared for some time.

Of course, with everyone exhausted from the all-day pre-wedding events, and with the wedding being the following day, it really meant there could only be so much foolishness at the bachelor and bachelorette parties, and certainly none of the drunken variety. Ron wondered if Kim had done that on purpose.

He wasn't really sure until halfway through his bachelor party, when someone killed the music, and suddenly the room was full of masked ninjas. Slender, shapely, clearly female ninjas, to be exact. One of whom approached Ron, placed a sheathed sword against his neck, and leaned in close, allowing him to breathe in the familiar scent of her perfume. And if that had not given her away, the voice would have.

"I apologize, Ron-san, but I have been given a special mission by Kim-san. I am duty-bound to ensure that your honor remains intact for your honeymoon. You are now my hostage, so you must come with me."

Ron blinked. "Um, couldn't Kim have just said 'no strippers', Yori?" he asked weakly.

"That is not my concern. You are." She prodded him with sword. "Let us go."

"But what about my posse?" Ron asked. "I can't just leave them to... huh." Ron stared, finally noticing that no one was complaining about the other ninjas, who had started to dance. Rather well, considering that Ron didn't remember dancing being in Yamanouchi's curriculum. And Yori had certainly never danced for him. Although, now that he thought about it, maybe that would not be entirely out of the question tonight, if his hunch was right.

* * *

Bonnie Rockwaller-Senior had a dark, shameful secret: she and Kim had genuinely been friends for years after high school. It was nothing either woman had planned, but Bonnie had quickly learned that her husband's wealth made their family targets. They had already needed Kim multiple times: first to rescue their oldest son from a kidnapping attempt, then to stop Frugal Lucre from raiding their bank accounts, and finally to actually help deliver Bonnie's youngest daughter. The latter had merely been convenience, in that Kim and Bonnie just happened to get stuck in an elevator on the way to a press conference, although Kim had only been present because Bonnie had asked her to provide security for the event.

At Bonnie's own request, Kim hadn't spread the word that they were friends. As the CEO of several businesses that had been left to her as part of Señor Senior, Senior's will, Bonnie had an image to maintain. She preferred that people think she had Kim on retainer, rather than that they were friends. It had certainly been good for business, and Bonnie was both rich and grateful enough where occasionally funding Team Possible's projects had not been a problem for her. If anything, getting Kim to accept her help had been the greater challenge. Bonnie had finally won the argument by pointing out that she would rather pay for tools that prevented Kim from getting hurt, than to pay for a new hospital wing that would see to Kim after she got hurt. And she had little doubt that Kim's mother had agreed with her on that, and had probably said something to Kim to make her give in.

Over the course of their friendship, Bonnie had learned something truly surprising about Kim: she wasn't perfect. She made mistakes, worried, and got scared just like everyone else, but she was much better at concealing this fact than most were. It was somewhat fitting that Bonnie, who had spent much of her childhood seeking out and focusing on these imperfections, was often the one who had to confront Kim on them. Ron couldn't because he hated fighting with Kim, Kim's parents couldn't because she had technically outgrown much of their advice, and most of Kim's friends actually thought that she was either perfect or so close to it where they couldn't help her. Bonnie knew better and took full advantage of it, because no one else would, and she owed Kim that much and more.

So ten minutes into the bachelorette party, Bonnie pulled Kim aside and told her bluntly, "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm going to sue you for being annoying again."

Kim made a face at her. "I still can't believe you actually found a lawyer to go through with that."

"He's on my payroll and just itching to do it again, Kim. Do you really want to help put another of his kids through college?"

"The issue isn't really anything you have experience with, Bonnie."

Bonnie glared at her. "I have plenty of experience with you being proud and fat-headed. Start talking."

Kim sighed and shook her head, her failure to rise to the insult a clear sign of her worry. "It's Hana. She's constantly on my back to let her formally join Team Possible. And this most recent time that she ran away... I know what she was mad about, but I think this was part of it, too. I'm worried that if I say no one too many times, things will never be the same between us, and that would suck because she's always going to part of my life."

"Well, as usual, you're wrong for the right reasons," Bonnie replied. "You want to protect Hana because you love her. But love can be suffocating sometimes, and I'm sure I don't have to tell you what it feels like to have a parent who won't let you grow up. The best thing you can do is let Hana try. If she messes up, then she'll likely learn the hard way what you've been trying to teach her, and you'll be there to comfort her."

"You didn't even take any time to think about it," Kim said, more than a little annoyed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Kim, I actually do have some experience with something related to this. Remember when Senny was born, and you couldn't understand why I let my sisters anywhere near him?"

Kim nodded slowly. That had been pretty weird. Bonnie had never been one to let grudges die easily, yet she had seemed totally forgiving toward her older sisters Connie and Lonnie during her first pregnancy, and had even allowed them to be present for her son's birth. That, despite years of torment at their hands, which Kim was sure had been a major contributor to Bonnie being so nasty to so many people for so long.

"What I didn't tell you was that one of the terms of my inheritance was that I provide a stable home life for any kids I have with Junior. Which essentially meant no foul-mouthed sisters. So I gave mine a choice: either take my bribe and play nice with my kids, or be cut out of my life completely. They're greedy but not stupid, so they took the bribe."

Kim stared at her in shock and disgust. "You paid your sisters to be nice to you and your kids?"

Bonnie smirked. "You say it like that, but I only wish I'd had the money to do it sooner. And I'll have you know that it was worth it. My kids still don't know that they actually have horrible aunts."

Kim shook her head, still having trouble processing that. "You're never going to tell your kids the truth?"

"I don't trust myself to be unbiased. So I left it up to Junior. If anything happens to me, he'll be the one to decide whether my sisters benefit or not."

"And you think he'll be unbiased? As much as he loves you?"

Bonnie smiled. "No. But he adores my mother, and she could never turn her back on any of her kids, so he'll at least keep an open mind to both sides." She shook her head. "Well, that's enough of this. Let's get back to your party. You have to open Tara's present first."

"Do I?" Kim asked, already curious. Tara had apologized for nearly twenty minutes over the phone about not being able to attend, but Kim had assured her that it was no big. Tara's career as an actress-slash-stuntwoman kept her pretty busy, so even when she wasn't actually working, she was usually busy healing up for her next job.

Tara's gift turned out to be exactly what Kim had feared it would be: a DVD box set of the first six seasons of her hit TV show, "Kim Possible: So the Series". Which starred Tara as Kim, and which Bonnie took great pleasure in watching with her own kids. Tara was one of the few people that knew Kim well enough to pull off such an accurate impression of her, and she was also the only one Kim would even think of giving her blessing to pursue the role. But Kim made a point not to watch the show consistently: she had lived most of the episodes, and in many cases did not want to relive them. That, and as good as Tara was in the role, she was still unmistakably Tara, even with green contacts and her hair dyed red.

* * *

"So, let me see if I have this right," Ron said as he slowly sat up, feeling more relaxed than he had in a very long time. "Kim told you to kidnap me from my bachelor party, take me to a hotel room, and give me a totally platonic sensual massage?"

Yori blushed slightly as she carefully packed up her selection of oils. "Kim-san left the details up to me, but it was my understanding that this would be allowed. Besides, I did not touch you anywhere improper." She paused and glanced at him. "And I do not recall ever saying the massage was 'totally platonic', as you call it."

Ron frowned at her. "Yori... don't do that. I'm getting married tomorrow."

"And I have every intention of being there to see that, Ron-san. But I will not pretend that I never had... unfriendly feelings toward you."

Ron chuckled. "Most people with unfriendly feelings for me are usually trying to kill me." He paused and gulped. "Hey, you're not...?"

Yori sighed. "Don't be silly, Ron-san. I would never do anything to hurt you. Including endanger your impending marriage to a woman you love, and one that I am proud to call my friend."

"I was a little surprised that you and Hirotaka were able to come on such short notice. We were worried the rush would keep some people from coming."

Yori shook her head. "Yamanouchi owes a great deal to you and Kim-san. Sending two representatives to your wedding is the least we could do. Besides, I wanted very much to be here, and I was honored that Kim-san invited me at all. And it was nice to see Hana again. She's grown so very much."

"Sometimes I wish she was still tiny," Ron admitted. "She made bigger messes then, but at least they were the kind I could clean up, even if I needed to call Franklin's Forklifts for Rent to do it."

"You should have more faith in her," Yori suggested as she sat down beside him.

"Uh huh. Is that ninja wisdom, or you knowing something I don't?"

"A little of both." Yori glanced at the clock on the wall. "We have some time left. Please, tell me how you proposed to Kim-san. No one else seems to know."

Ron chuckled. "That's because we agreed not to spread it around. It was a little weird and rushed."

"I am sure it was quite romantic. She accepted, did she not?"

"Well, she'd already told everyone we were getting married. It'd be majorly awk-weird if she hadn't accepted."

"I want to know," Yori insisted.

"Okay, fine. If Kim trusted you to kidnap me, I guess it's okay for you to know."

* * *

"I cannot believe that this worked," Kim said, ducking as a small monkey swung just over her head. Absently, she wondered just why Ron had asked her on a lunch date to the Space Center, of all places. Her father was still a little testy that they had taken so long to get married, but as expanding the monkey astronaut training program had been Ron's idea, he had at least stopped having Ron strip-searched at the gate.

"You say that every time you come in here," Ron pointed out, neatly sidestepping as another monkey ran past him.

"It never really stops being true," she added. "I remember laughing the first time you actually suggested that Chippy and Frederick would make awesome babies together. I just wish you'd mentioned how many babies at the time."

"Hey, if I'd known Chippy was going to be that into being a mom, I would have warned Frederick to stay in space." Ron bent down to separate two monkeys that were fighting over a well-worn blanket. "Anyway, I think he makes as good a father as he does an astronaut."

Before Kim could reply, one of the monkeys grabbed her arm and hauled itself up onto her shoulder. "Who's this?" she asked, only mildly interested.

"Ah, that's Chippy Jr.," Ron said, reaching over to rub the monkey's head. "She's just a pretty monkey, aren't you, girl?" he cooed, getting what seemed to be a screech of agreement. "Hey, you got a present for Kim? Do you, girl?"

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Ron, I swear, if this monkey hands me poop, I'm leaving you."

He laughed. "Kim, I would never do that." Then he paused, frowning. "I'd never tell a monkey to do that, anyway. So if one does, it totally wasn't my idea!"

Thankfully, Chippy Jr. knew her role well, and merely extended her tail, using it to place a small, black box in Kim's hand.

"It's on the level. I would never box poop," Ron assured her.

Kim smirked as she carefully opened the box. Though she had a pretty good idea of what was in it, she was still largely shocked once she got it open. "Ron," she said softly. "This is... is this what I think it is?"

Ron carefully removed two slightly larger than normal rings from the box. "Magna-rings," he answered. "The very same ones you used to shut down the Kepler years ago. I asked Wade to hang onto them. Even had them engraved for the occasion. Normally, I would have gotten you a killer diamond the size of a fist. But our lives aren't normal, and when push comes to shove, I'd rather you be wearing a set of rings that might help save your life again. Or if you want, we can always stick them on the refrigerator in our new place."

"I'll wear them," Kim whispered, extending her hands so that Ron could slip the rings on her fingers. "But why are there four rings?"

"Two for you, two for me," he explained. "I don't plan to be stuck on the side of an out of control rocket any time soon, but you never know."

"I know," Kim replied, slipping her arms around his neck. "I know I love you, Ron Stoppable. But make this the last time you ever give me rings via monkey, mister."

"Hey, you have no idea how hard it is to pull off a decent proposal to you, Mrs. Possible-Stoppable-to-be! Everything had to have countermeasures in case some bad guy came bursting in. And this way was only safe because we know Monkey Fist is on the rocks."

Kim blinked slowly, and Ron knew that in the back of her mind, she'd just connected two dots that really didn't need to be connected, or at least not at that particular moment. So he quickly darted his head forward and kissed her, startling her pleasantly enough that she forgot her current train of that. Or seemed to, at any rate.

* * *

Bueno Nacho had a strict policy of closing promptly at ten. Ned opened late only for Ron, and only then if Ron was eating. The money from his orders alone practically kept their lights on, after all.

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice, you two," Wade sighed as Kim and Ron slid into the other side of the booth.

"Well, you called a team meeting at one in the morning, on the day of our wedding. We were curious," Ron pointed out.

"Besides, if the best tech man on the planet wants to meet with us, we make time," Kim added.

Wade winced. "You're not going to like this much. Or me, for that matter. But you need to know what I know." He paused to pull out a briefcase, snapped it open, and then withdrew a folder. After a moment of hesitation, he slid the folder across the table for their inspection.

Kim opened the folder, glanced at the typed form inside, and immediately frowned.

Ron only gave the form a glance, but he had clearly read the same line she had, because he sucked in a sharp breath, as if someone had punched him in the gut.

"This is a letter of resignation from Team Possible," Kim said after a long moment of silence. "With your name on it."

"Yes," Wade agreed, doing his best to focus on Kim's blank stare, rather than Ron's clearly hurt expression. "And if you think it's necessary, I'll sign it after I've told you everything."

"What I think is that you picked a very lousy time to do this, Wade," Kim replied.

"I know. But trust me, later would be even worse."

"What did you do, hack the President's bank account?" Ron joked weakly.

Kim shook her head. "No, he wouldn't offer to quit over that. This is personal."

Wade nodded. "I know where Hana's been hiding for the past few days."

Ron blinked. "I should have known. Han always did say that she loved your mom's peach cobbler."

"She wasn't there, Ron. Hana wouldn't come to me if she wanted to hide from you."

"So you knew exactly where Hana was?" Kim asked.

Wade shook his head. "Not exactly at any given moment, no. But I do have a very short list of places that Hana would go if she wanted to disappear, and I guarantee you that wherever she went, it's on the list. Given enough time, you could probably guess-"

"Yamanouchi," Kim said at once, earning a startled look from Ron.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that without breaking certain confidentiality agreements," Wade answered. "But the list isn't the important part of this."

"There's more?" Ron asked. "What else could there be?"

"Hana is tired of waiting for you two to give her the green light. She wanted to join Team Possible, but since that hasn't happened, she's decided to go rogue. She's forming her own team, and their first operation is set to begin today, at the exact moment the wedding begins. Now, aren't you glad I didn't wait until later to tell you?"

Ron laughed, loudly and falsely. "Come on, Wade! Han is only twelve, she can't just-"

"By the time the wedding is over, she'll have everything she needs, and Team Unstoppable will be official."

"Then you're saying she lied to us," Kim said gravely. "About wanting to be our flower girl? That she would be our flower girl?"

"No," Wade replied. "She was honest on both counts. Somehow, she plans to be in two places at once. Just don't ask me how."

"Because you don't know, or you won't tell us?"

"Both, actually. Hana knew there was a good chance I'd tell you, and that's why she didn't tell me everything. But I also suspect that even she doesn't completely understand the true depths of her power."

"How is it that you know all of this?" Kim asked, making no attempt at all to keep the accusation out of her tone.

Wade turned away, unable to meet her gaze any longer. "I'm a member of Team Unstoppable. And if that makes me unfit to stay on Team Possible, then-"

"Why," Kim interrupted, coolly. It wasn't really posed as a question, more of a command than anything else. But it was clear that Wade had offended her, somehow.

Wade genuinely had no idea what Kim wanted an explanation for specifically, or if she just wanted everything explained. But he knew she wouldn't appreciate being kept waiting any longer. "Kim, you're the best at what you do. But there are things that even you can't do, not even with the cutting-edge technology I provide you with. The same rules don't apply to Hana. If you had seen some of the things she can do, you'd understand."

"I do know what she can do," Kim pointed out. "I trained her."

"Then you're either in denial, or she's been holding out on you. Kim, Hana can stop bullets."

Kim stared at him. "You're telling me that her skin is so tough, that she can turn away bullets?"

"I'm telling you that my best guess would be yes, except that I've never actually seen them reach her skin to begin with. The energy field that surrounds her blocks them all. It isn't even something she does on a conscious level, it just happens. If she were to actually focus on it, she could probably deflect the bullets in any direction she wanted. For you to do that, you'd need an excellent battle suit, and its power supply would have limits. From what I've seen, Hana doesn't. She gets tired, sure, but I've never seen her exhaust her magic. I honestly don't think she can. To sum it up: Hana's good enough to get through the McHenry Laser Grid, you've seen it. What you haven't seen is that her magic is strong enough where she could just walk through and come out unharmed. You have no idea how much good someone like that can do, Kim. Or how dirty she can get while doing it. But she's determined, and more importantly, she's willing to distance herself from you so as not to get any of the dirt on you. She's a kid, but she's clever and her magic puts nearly all my tech to shame. You can keep telling her no, but she's not listening anymore."

"And you're willing to quit over this," Kim murmured after a moment.

"Yes," Wade sighed. "Because I took a long look in the mirror, and I realized something: I have to help Hana do this. No one else can. But as important as this is to me, if it costs me your trust and our friendship, I want you to know that it wasn't an easy decision. I enjoy being part of Team Possible, and you guys have been my best friends for years. But that's also why I have to do this: because we all love Hana, and I want to make sure that she doesn't get so wrapped up in this that she forgets who inspired her in the first place. I've seen how her personality can change without warning, and I think it's vital that she has a constant outlet for her power, or else she might become unstable in every imaginable sense of the word. Ron, you know I'm right on this."

Kim glanced at Ron, who hesitantly nodded.

"He might be right, Kim. Hana told me once that when her power talks to her, it sounds an awful lot like Yono. And when she's in mission mode, she does things the way I think he might. If keeping all of that bottled up isn't healthy for her, then maybe-"

"Okay," Kim interrupted, reaching up to run her hands through her hair. "Okay. Obviously, you've given this some thought, Wade. I wouldn't expect anything less from you. But I haven't heard you say yet that your membership in Team Unstoppable requires you to quit Team Possible."

Wade blinked slowly. "Well, no, it doesn't. But I thought-"

"That we'd be so mad at you that we'd force you to quit? Or that Ron wouldn't let you be best man?" Kim answered, smirking at him. "Don't get me wrong, I am mad. More at Hana than you, but I'll get to her later. Ron, anything to add?"

"Yeah," Ron said, narrowing his eyes. "Wade, dude, you're practically my brother from another mother. You would have to invite Drakken and Shego to the wedding to break that bond. I'm never going to be mad at you for wanting to protect Han."

"Going behind our backs is another matter, though," Kim added sternly. "And I think some punishment is in order. To start with, you get to tell Mr. and Mrs. S that their little girl is doing missions now. That should be enough for starters."

Wade certainly didn't like the idea of that conversation, but put that concern to the side for the moment. "So, you guys... you still want me to...?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Wade, you just told us that Hana is doing missions now, and we already know we can't stop her if she's taken it this far without us knowing anything. But I want it understood that your membership in both teams completely nullifies any kind of conflict of interest. If Hana needs our intel, then give it to her. I also want regular updates on her. Not on everything, but definitely on everything you know I'd be upset about if I found out from anyone else. How much you say is up to you, because believe it or not, I do still trust you that much."

"You're not even going to ask who else is on the team?"

"That can wait," Kim decided. "We have enough to worry about for right now. Like I said, I don't expect you to tell me everything, and I'm not going to pump you for info every five minutes. But if you expect to maintain this friendship, then I suggest you act like you want to. So the next time you even think of quitting, don't bring me a letter of resignation. You come talk to me, in person, and give me the courtesy of trying to talk you out of it. It's what I'd expect from a friend as close as you are to me. Are we clear, Wade?"

"Uh, sure," Wade murmured, still hardly able to believe there had been no yelling.

"Oh, and you can cancel whatever wedding present you had for us," Kim added as she stood up. "You just get Hana back home, safe and sound, as often as you can."

"But we are registered at Bueno Nacho, just so you know," Ron stage-whispered, earning a glare from Kim. "Okay, well, I am. Just something to keep in mind."

* * *

Hana woke up around two in the morning to find that Kim had slipped into bed with her at some point. That in itself was a little backwards, as it had always been Hana that crawled into bed with Kim, but it didn't bother Hana. What did bother her was that Kim was wide awake, and clearly had been for some time.

"Kim, you have to sleep," Hana whispered. "You're getting married today."

"I talked to your folks," Kim replied. "You're coming on our honeymoon."

"Wade talked to you," Hana sighed knowingly. "You're mad, right?"

"I was," Kim admitted. "Now, I'm more scared than anything else."

Hana sat up at once. "What? Why?" she demanded.

"If you really don't know, Hana, there's little point in me trying to explain it to you. Just tell me one thing about this team you put together. Can you trust them? With everything?"

"Kim, you and my brother are the two people I trust most. You know things about me that I will never tell anyone else. I trust my team to perform when and where I need them to. If you need more than that, just wait a little."

"I just want you to understand that there's a reason why I don't think you're ready."

Hana nodded. "Okay. Then I'll make a deal with you. After my first mission, if you still think I'm not ready, all you have to do is stop me. Come at me like I was an enemy. But I'm warning you now, Kim. I know what I'm doing, and I know what I'm doing is right. So I'll fight you for my right to keep doing it. No matter how hard that is for us both. And I won't hold back, so I hope you don't, either. You're the better fighter, but I'll use every dirty trick I know, and I might even come up with some on the fly. So don't assume I'll go down easy, or at all. Trust me, this is definitely one of those cases where it would you more than me."

"Hana," Kim whispered, her voice breaking, "you're just a baby. You're practically _my_ baby."

Hana smiled and snuggled up to Kim's side. "I love you so much for saying that, Kim. But I haven't been a baby for a long time now. Definitely not since I crushed Drakken's hands. Right now, I'm just your worst nightmare: a Stoppable who thinks she's a Possible. And I know you know what they say about us Possibles."

* * *

Exactly twenty-two minutes after noon the following day, Hana Stoppable was walking down the aisle of a church, dropping flower petals as she passed. She was wearing a simple white dress, fairly similar to the bride's, with the very notable exception of a large, origami rose that had been carefully attached to her chest. Yori had made it herself, although knowing her, she could have either spent hours or just minutes on it, and no one would ever be able to tell the difference.

But at the same time, Hana was also miles away, in the warden's office of the Middleton Correctional Facility. There she was wearing her personal mission outfit: a black turtleneck sweater with the Mystical Monkey Power symbol centered on the chest, cargo pants, and the fairly new addition of combat boots. While not strictly necessary, Hana appreciated the conflicting image they might conjure up in people's minds, and anyway, she knew what she was going to do today. It was best to look the part.

"I have to say, I never thought I'd see you here today of all days, Hana," Warden Ian Credible said as he slid a plate of sugar cookies across his desk. He was an older man, and had always put her in mind of Santa Claus, if someone had dressed him in a black suit, shaved his head, and, well, given him a prison to run. "I'm only missing Kim's wedding because we're expecting things to get a bit rowdy around here."

Hana took a cookie to be polite, but didn't eat it. "Well, as I was telling you, we're pretty pressed for time today. We think Drakken is planning something big, so we're checking every source that we can for more information. Motor Ed is the only one left, and as I'm sure you can understand, I am in a hurry. I just need a few minutes with him."

Credible frowned slightly as he stared at Hana. "It's not that I mind doing a favor for Team Possible," he said after a long pause. "If Ron and Rufus hadn't filled in for the magicians at my granddaughter's birthday party, I don't know where I'd be. But this would be a lot more on the level if Ron or Kim was with you. I can guess why they aren't, but you are underaged, and even if you think can handle yourself, the last thing I need is you getting hurt on my watch."

Hana's eyes narrowed. "Warden, I don't think you understand. I was asking as a courtesy. I would hate to have to rough up your fine officers when they were just doing their jobs. I just need Motor Ed, in a room, for five minutes, maybe less. If I can't get what I need under those conditions, you can walk me back to the gate yourself. But I have to talk to him, one way or another."

He started to automatically disagree again, then took a good look into Hana's eyes, and had to struggle not to wet himself. In that instant, Hana's eyes had not been those of a twelve year-old girl, but those of an ancient force beyond mortal understanding and without limit... and it had been angry, at him and him alone.

"I'll just... round up a few guards to go in with you," the warden said weakly. "Protocol, you know."

Hana shrugged and leaned back in her chair. She nibbled on the cookie, made an unpleasant face, and stuffed the rest in her pocket.

The warden found that odd: during her last visit, Hana had done nothing but shove the cookies into her mouth, so he'd brought them out especially for her this time. But he wasn't about to comment on it. She could very well _look_ at him again.

Five minutes later, Hana got her wish: Motor Ed, in a room, along with a small group of guards handpicked by the warden.

The conversation, what there was of it, went exactly like this:

"I don't have time to fool around, Eddie. Just tell me what Drakken is up to and where he is. I know you know. I have reliable sources."

"Somebody fed you a bad burrito, little mama. Seriously. Haven't heard from Drew in months, and last I did hear, he was in no hurry to help me. Matter of fact, if you see him first, you tell my cuz that Motor Ed don't appreciate getting stuck with his old cellmate! Family shouldn't do family that way, seriously! I'm freakin' out in here, man! Dude never talks about anything but escape plans that'll never work and expired sausage cans! Seriously!"

Then the wall exploded inward, and anything else Motor Ed had to say was lost in his frightened screams as the Diablo robot burst in, grabbed him, and flew away with the rockets in its feet roaring.

Hana didn't even have to pause to ask herself what Kim would do, she just did it. The only real difference was that Kim would have used a grappling gun, just to be reasonably sure she had a solid grip. But Hana, who could jump higher and farther than any other twelve year-old had a right to, and could easily leave fingerprint dents in steel with enough focus, just leaped out of the gaping hole, grabbed onto the robot's ankle, and grinned. Though she could not hear exactly what the startled guards were shouting over the noise of the rockets in the Diablo's feet, their shocked faces told the story clearly enough.

* * *

The silence in the hover-jet was tense and extremely uncomfortable, but Electronique, with the flimsy excuse of keeping busy with the weapons systems upgrade, was not about to break it. She had joined Hench Worldwide United well after the pair seated in front of her, and had not yet been given full membership rights. That was understandable, considering she had still been stuck in "good behavior" mode due to her own modifications to HenchCo's old Attitudinator. Thankfully, returning Electronique to her original, evil self had been the first thing Shego had done. The second, however, had been to make it very clear who the boss was this time around. For her own part, Electronique had not fought that decision, much: she was no slouch in combat, but she had never been anywhere near Shego's level. That Shego wanted her around at all was a huge compliment, even if it was largely due to Electronique's weapons skills. Of course, Shego clearly got some pleasure out of ordering a former enemy around, but Electronique was seeing less and less of that side of her lately. Something had happened to Shego during Electronique's last prison sentence, something that had made her far more serious, and had, for some unknown reason, tainted Shego's normally green plasma a bloody red.

That, of course, was only half of the story. The other half was that Dr. Drakken had never really gotten over Shego demanding that they operate separately. Still, he had also done well in HWU. Clearly the bitterness over the split with Shego was still there, but it had also prompted a burst of productivity that Drakken had lacked for some time. Electronique, at least, knew just how advanced Drakken's synthodrones had become over the years, having worked on several of them. Together, they had increased the lengths to which individual models could be customized, and even the once advanced Eric template was old news compared to the latest batch. Electronique was particularly proud of the Drak Pack, an actual family of synthodrone soldiers. They cared about each other, or at least their computer brains told them they did, and reacted with realistic levels of rage when a member of the family came under attack. Of course, since the "youngest" one was programmed to always go in alone first and take a few hits, the rage was pretty much a guarantee for every assignment.

But for all of the individual successes, the inescapable fact was that no two commanders in HWU worked better together than Drakken and Shego, whatever their personal feelings were. The dynamic had clearly changed, but the easy partnership was still there, strained as it was. Drakken no longer needed Shego's protection, and Shego no longer wanted Drakken's money, but Electronique constantly felt as if they were the only two people even in the hovercraft. They had barely spoken to each other at all, but Shego had taken the hoverjet's controls without protest from him. Similarly, Drakken had brought along some blueprints of the prison they were targeting, and was sketching some notes on them. Occasionally, Shego would snatch one away, make some quick corrections, and then shove it back into his lap. Drakken would sneer, then go right back to his plans, factoring in her notes without a second thought. If not for the difference in age, Electronique would have thought them an older married couple. Except that Drakken's age showed while Shego's, thanks to her comet power, was much harder to pinpoint.

"How's that upgrade coming, E?" Shego asked abruptly.

"Done," Electronique admitted before she could stop herself. She had enjoyed the short break, but figured she was about to be put to work again.

"Nice. How are the boys doing?"

Electronique glanced over her shoulder at the seats behind her, where Shego's four brothers sat silently. For the older two, this was only due to some very precise attitude adjustments, via both the Attitudinator and some improved Moodulator chip implants. Really, it had been the only way to keep them from constantly bickering with each other. But even now, Electronique was amazed that none of that had been used, or apparently needed, on the Wego twins. Shego had at least given them the option of either joining her willingly, or becoming her mindless slaves just as Hego and Mego had. Oddly enough, the twins had agreed to follow her, and had taken to evil with a speed and ease that was as startling as it was disturbing, even to Electronique. They apparently loved their sister more than they loved being heroes, and neither one seemed to regret the choice so far.

Hego and Mego were silent because their mental programming meant they did next to nothing unless Shego ordered it. As for the twins, Electronique had noticed that they could be quite animated, especially when interacting with Shego, but otherwise they kept to themselves. Part of that may have been Shego's orders, and partially for their own protection. Team Go had been a highly visible superhero team, and there was a fair chance that not everyone in HWU approved of Shego's decision to bring her younger brothers aboard without some form of mind control. But Electronique thought there had been some mind control, more effective than anything artificial Shego could have used. She had turned the twins with their love for her, and anything else would have been far less effective by comparison. Currently, the twins were staring out of the hover-jet's windows.

"They're... stable," Electronique reported after a long pause. "I don't know if this is the best mission to test them on, but-"

"They'll do fine," Shego interrupted. "These are prison guards we're up against. They're trained to keep people in, not out. And they definitely don't get any practice against superheroes gone bad. Even Team Go could pull this off, and we don't have to worry about the in-fighting this time. We go in, we get the mullet-head, we get out."

Electronique glanced at Drakken, who, as far as she could tell, would be contributing very little to the strategy. "And him?"

"I will be coordinating the attack from here," Drakken said without looking up from the blueprints. "If necessary, I can deploy the synthodrones. But I don't expect it will come to that. As Shego told you, this prison was never all that difficult to break into, only out of."

Without warning, one of the Wego twins ran up the aisle, reaching past Shego for what Electronique first thought were the hover-jet's controls. At once, a powerful electronic pulse began to charge in her hand, and she was sure that Shego's youngest brothers had betrayed them, only sooner than anyone had figured. But a warning look from Shego made her hesitate, and the few extra seconds made Electronique realize her mistake. The Wego hadn't been trying to send them plummeting out of the sky, but had merely turned on the built-in police scanner, and for good reason.

"One of the copies we left with Frugal Lucre just heard something really bad," the twin said as he finally found the channel he'd been looking for.

"Someone is already attacking the prison, and they took Motor Ed," the second Wego reported as he came forward to join his brother.

Shego frowned and glanced at Drakken, who shrugged. "Are they HWU?" she asked.

"It's not really clear, Sis," the first Wego said, slowly turning to Drakken, "but they're using one of his Diablo robots."

Drakken blinked and scowled as everyone turned to him. "That means nothing! Even I stole the original design and the technology that went into them! And I haven't seen them in years! Anyone could have gotten their hands on one by now!"

Shego shook her head. "Someone who also knew to hit the prison and take our target before we could? Unlikely. This is either an inside job..."

"Or a Possible," Drakken sneered, finishing her thought. He flexed his gloved hands anxiously, his joints making loud popping noises as he did so.

"No. Kimmie's getting married today, and she wouldn't risk it not happening." Shego's hands tightened on the controls. "It's not Kimmie, it's _her_, Dr. D. I can feel it."

"Then it seems we'll be using the synthodrones after all." Drakken glanced behind him. "Electronique, every Diablo is useless without a command signal. Find us that signal, trace it back to the source, and we'll know exactly who has been playing with my toys."

"Gotta be Kimmie's tech geek," Shego muttered.

"No," Drakken said at once, earning a look of surprise from Shego. "That's too easy, and it would almost certainly leave a trail. Can you honestly see Kim Possible risking someone she relies on so heavily, just to get my cousin out of prison? No, there's something we're missing here. But we start with the command signal."

* * *

On the roof of the Middleton Mall, a solitary figure sat and waited, completely motionless. Nearly all of the Joss-bot's power had been re-routed into a tiny but powerful satellite dish, set into a hidden panel within her hair. Joss had studied Drakken's past hostile takeover of Bueno Nacho in great detail, and come to a rather surprising conclusion: he had been thinking too big, at least for him. While a robotic army that could shrink or grow on command had certainly made sense, the reality was that a single robot was far easier to operate and conceal. Drakken's plan had required satellite dishes the size of small buildings, so it was no wonder he'd been found out. Joss could afford to sacrifice size because she only had one robot to command, and best of all, her command signal could move if anyone did manage to track it.

So far, however, that had not been an issue, nor did Joss expect to become one for a very simple reason. Though the former Bonnie Rockwaller had long ago moved away from Middleton, she had not forgotten her hometown by any means. Put simply, Bonnie owned the entire mall through one of her companies, but had not advertised this in any way. Bonnie was surprisingly agreeable when it came to such requests: Joss had asked for the uninterrupted use of the roof for roughly three hours, and Bonnie had merely increased security around all access points to the roof without asking any questions. Of course, considering it was happening the same day of the wedding, Bonnie had likely assumed that Joss was doing something wedding-related.

Joss was not. She, like Hana, was currently at the wedding, watching as Kim and her father slowly made their way down the aisle. Joss glanced at the watch on her wrist, just long enough to read the text scrolling across it: "Diabolique online, Phase 1 complete, proceeding to extraction point."

"So far, so good," Joss murmured under her breath.

The words were barely out of her mouth when a new message appeared on the watch: "Warning: multiple Team Go Glows detected in close proximity. Beginning emergency countermeasures."

"I so do not need this right now," Joss growled, momentarily forgetting where she was. A sharp elbow in the ribs from Monique quickly reminded her.

"Whatever that's about, it can and will wait," Monique hissed softly.

Joss thought about explaining just why that wasn't true, then decided against it and nodded. Kim shot her a curious look, and Joss made sure to flash her a quick thumb up and a grin. No matter what happened, she was not about to be the one to ruin her favorite cousin's wedding.

Unfortunately, from the looks of it, Shego was well on her way to taking care of that without any help from Joss.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 5: The Weapon, Part 3**

Hana finds herself having to face off against the reunited, newly evil Team Go alone. That's easy. Explaining why she suddenly has extremely hairy hands to Kim and Ron is not.

* * *

**Endnotes**:

I'm sure you likely have questions. Many, possibly. So let me see if I can answer a few of them right away.

Hirotaka is joking. And he's also not.

I'm of the crowd that prefers to consider Middleton in Colorado. But I consider young Justine's feat no less impressive because of it. State lines were crossed. Well, one, anyway.

Yes, that's Camille Leon with Jack Hench. A somewhat unexpected addition that worked out nicely for my purposes.

I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea, I firmly believe both ninja males and females are good dancers. But it is a bachelor party.

Yes, Bonnie's rich, and married, and a mother. Also somewhat nicer.

I find Ron's overwhelming monkey issues, or at least the fact that they lasted so long, to be pretty ridiculous. So I tend to either work around them, or ignore them entirely. You can just pretend he got over them. Like any normal person who helps save the world every week would.

In case anyone wonders if both the Attitudinator and the Moodulators were necessary: the Attitudinator only turned Team Go evil, but kept their overall personality quirks intact. Which means they were still just as annoying, only evil. Which sort of defeats the purpose, in my eyes.


End file.
